Our Stories
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: As Percy becomes closer with his university roommates, they slowly start to reveal each other's stories. This is a sequel to 'Summer With You'. Enjoy!
1. Musical Talent

**Chp 1  
Tony's POV  
Two months Later**

I would have easily gotten up and pranked Kieran, who was lying on the couch across from me fast asleep, but wasn't in the mood. It was cold and miserable yet again. I sighed and carried on typing out my notes I had taken down from the lecture.

I had dimmed the lights, not wanting to wake up Kieran. I looked up as the front door opened. I was surprised to see it was Will, as I thought when he said he was going out that he would be out for longer. But that wasn't what surprised me the most.

Two months we had known each other and I hadn't known he played guitar. The guitar case was black and looked really nice. "I never knew you played." I said. He must not have known anyone was here as he jumped a little and dropped his front door keys.

Kieran woke up with a start, Will bending over to pick up his keys. "You scared the crap out of me." He said, shaking his head as he cracked a smile. "So when were you planning on telling us you played?" I asked again.

He shrugged. "I wasn't planning on saying anything because I thought you guys would diss it." He said, putting the case down before getting a beer out the fridge. "Please, I love guitar." Kieran said, getting into a new position on his couch. "Same." I said, giving a smile.

He smiled softly and took a swig of his drink. He pulled out the kitchen bar stool and say on it. We all looked to the door as it was unlocked. Percy came in, his hair all ruffled and his clothes a little out of place. We all smirked at him but didn't say anything as he was on the phone, talking to someone.

A girl I didn't know stood in the doorway, and he put up a finger in a way to say he would be a second. She stood there awkwardly as he went off to our room. We all gave a little wave and she blushed deep red, laughing lightly and waving back.

He came back, shoving his phone in his pocket, with a book. "Sorry, I didn't realize I still had it." He said, giving her a smile. She smiled and took the book from him. "It's fine. See you on Monday." She said, gave us a wave then left.

"Jackson, you look like you just pulled your clothes on without checking you looked decent." Kieran smirked, tubing on the tags on his shirt, due to it being inside out. He laughed and straightened it. "And you smell like strawberries." Will pointed out.

He chuckled, shaking his head, as he got a beer out the fridge. "I'm allowed to have alone time with my girlfriend." He said, rolling his eyes with a little smile. He joined me on the couch. He noticed the guitar case and pointed to it with a raised eyebrow. "William here has been hiding his talents." I said.

Will rolled his eyes at me using his full name. "Play us a tune. Serenade us." Kieran said, grinning as he sat back. He hesitated, but we urged him on. He reluctantly got out his guitar. It was really nice, a make called Taylor.

He started plucking a song I knew - John Mayer's 'Daughters'. We all grinned. He chuckled as he need the little piece he had chosen to play. We clapped and Percy joked, "We love you!"

He put his guitar away and I asked, "So who do you go serenade?" He smiled. "No one in particular, I just go to the students bar." We smiled. "Well we'll all be there next Friday." Kieran said. He looked like he regretted telling us but just gave a smile anyway.

**~ Next Friday ~**

I smiled as we walked into the students bar. It was quint and cozy but had a lovely vibe. Not many people were here just yet but later on it would fill up. We got a nice table at the front of the little stage.

Percy pulled out Annabeth's chair for her and she gave a smile before sitting down. We all took a seat and turned our chairs so we were all facing Will. He sat on the edge of the small stage, dangling his legs off the edge.

He got out his guitar and tuned it, making sure everything would sound fine. He set up his guitar stand and put his guitar on it, and pulled up a little stool. He came back, sitting back where he was.

"You nervous?" I asked him, grinning. He smiled and shook his head. "I've been doing this for a while, I think I'm used to it." He said. We all smiled. "How long have you been performing?" Annabeth asked.

He thought for a moment. "Since I was fifteen?" He said, looking as if he wasn't sure if he was correct. That was quite some time. "Oh my, that's some time." An oldish guy said, bringing a bottle of beer and menus. "Your usual." He said, handing the bottle to Will and giving a friendly smile. He thanked him and gave a smile and the guy gave us menus.

We ordered our drinks and he left us to look over the menu. Everything looked delicious. We decided we would put in our orders but only ask for it to be made later on.

The door dinged as someone came in and a girl said, "Mr Cross, you're earlier than usual." She had a cheeky grin on her face as she said this. He grinned and got up. They exchanged hugs, her kissing his cheek. I raised an eyebrow at her gloved hands.

"Uh, isn't it a little early for gloves?" Kieran asked, raising an eyebrow with a smile. She grinned. "Yes, but I need to warm my hands up so they can be all awesome tonight." She said.

Will rolled his eyes with a smile and gave her a hand as she got onto the stage. She removed her gloves and held them up. She waited expectantly, as if someone was going to come pick them up. "What happened to my groupie?" She asked, an expression of mock dismay on her face.

Will laughed, looking at her. She threw her gloves at him and stretched out her fingers. She started playing a piece. It sounded so familiar, but in just couldn't remember the name. What wowed us was her beautiful voice.

I remembered the song now. Piano man by Billy Joel, one of my favorites. Note, I am a golden age music lover. I heard a deeper voice join along and didn't realize it was Will till I looked over to him. He picked away at his guitar, playing along with the song.

They harmonized so well. Whenever he would glance down at his strings to make sure he had the right chord she took the chance to watch her fingers before looking back at his face. I sensed something must be going on there.

We clapped as they finished, truly amazed by the talent. "Settle down young ones, that was only a warmup." The unknown girl said. She elaborately ran her finger across all the keys in one swift movement before jumping into a really lively song.

Now I had never heard the song 'neon' done on a piano. She hit some really high notes too, and we were all super stunned. I decided to have a better look at her as I listened.

She wore jeans with boots, a leather jacket with a fuzzy top under and her pink tipped brown hair in a ponytail. She finished the song and we clapped again. She laughed and got up, sitting where Will had been. He sat next to her and she looked to us.

"Hi, I'm Kathy Rose." She said, putting her hand out. "Drama queen, singer, songwriter and pianist." We all introduced ourselves. She looked at Annabeth for a moment longer. "Chase, you said your surname was?" She said.

Annabeth nodded. "I think I've heard if your parents before." She said. It made me wonder if she secretly had famous parents - not that it would change anything though. "My dad went to Greece, he met your mom there when he was looking to build a house over there." She said, racking her brain.

"He was interested in her." She said, smirking as she got up to go get a drink from the bar. "Really? Funny, she never mentioned meeting anyone." Annabeth said, drowning slightly.

"Anyway, your mom turned my dad down. It gave me something to laugh about for a while." She said, joining us again as she laughed to herself. "Now that sounds like my mom." Annabeth said, laughing.

People started filling up but Kathy and Will remained to sit on the edge of the stage by us. Kathy checked the time and said, "We should be starting." He nodded and got up, giving her his hand.

They got up and she took a seat in front of the piano. A group of girls had huddled sitting at a table across the room at the front. Will took a seat and Kathy started talking. "Hey guys, lovely to see you all again." She said, and people whooped and cheered.

They smiled at each other. "As you all know, this is Will and I've decided to join him tonight. Hope all goes well." She said. Everyone clapped and waited for the first song as they ordered drinks.

They sang so many beautiful songs. We ate and listened to the lovely music getting played. Around ten they ended. Everyone gave a big clap and they gave a little bow. He gave her a hug as the bar owner put on music in the background. He said something in her ear and she smiled.

As he lifted his guitar over his head, untangling himself from the strap holding the instrument to his body, he noticed a girl sitting at a table alone, waiting patiently. The others were too busy to notice but I watched as he stopped in his tracks then quickly put the guitar down and jumped off the stage.

He walked up to the girl and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her slightly off the ground. I noticed Kathy was also looking at them intensely, but she looked a little disappointed. Was he dating a girl but she liked him?

He pulled away from the girl and looked down at her smaller figure. I nudged who ever was closest, who was Percy, and he looked where I was looking. Everyone looked that way, the slight chatter of a group of older adults in the back and the bartenders not making it eery silent.

"We should leave them to talk and whatever, we'll see him tomorrow." Kieran said. We nodded and went over to them. "Hey man, well done! You did amazingly!" Percy said, giving him a bro hug.

"We're gonna head home, but we'll see you in the morning." I said. He nodded and we left. I glanced back at where Kathy packed up her things once more before following the rest out into the chilly night.


	2. Please Don't Give Up

_**Guys - please do not kill me... I was meant to add on to the last chapter that I would be going away during the week where there would be no time to update and no wifi so excuse the long wait. Gave me some time to write!**_

_**Just want to explain some of my choices for the guys' lives as I go along a little. I have had three grandparents pass away from cancer and know people fighting it and there are many survivors! Stay strong to all those fighting cancer!**_

* * *

**Chp 2  
~ Williams POV ~**

I shakily grabbed the chair and sat down. I couldn't think straight as my heart beat so fast that I thought it would burst. I put my head in my hands as I tried to make my whole head stop spinning. "Will." She said, softly.

I looked up at Melody. She gave a sad smile. "I'm fine, honestly." She said, sadly but with a smile. I shook my head and stood. "I'm not fine with it." I said. I stood up and walked over to where my guitar was perched.

"Where are you going?" She asked, following me. I went up the few steps onto the empty stage and grabbed my guitar. "We're going back to the hospital." I said, slipping my guitar into its case.

I grabbed the stand and sat on the edge of the stage. "Will, what are you going to even do? Demand he magically makes a cure in two seconds and saves me and we live happily ever after?" She asked.

I sighed and shook my head, not in the mood for her trying to make this seem okay. "Well you want me to just sit here and watch you die?" I asked, turning to her. She sighed. "Will, I'm basically already dead inside." She said.

"Don't say that." I said, bluntly. My hands shook as I tried fold up the stand. "But it's true. I thought you were given enough time to prepare for me dying. We all knew I would." She said, looking at me.

"Mel." I said, desperately. She looked at me and swallowed. "Surely there is something else you can try." I said. "Uh, you did chemo a couple times, um, and targeted treatment? How about the stem cell transplantation?" I asked, trying to think.

"I'm done fighting. I've been doing this since I was five, Will. I need a break." She said. I finally got the stand to close up and packed it away in my tog bag. "You're so stubborn." She said, slightly annoyed.

"What are you doing here though? You could get sick? You should be at home." I said. "Who even let you come here?" She pulled her jacket closer to her again and said, "Dad."

I seethed slightly. "Is he such an idiot he would let you just walk around?" I asked. She sighed. "Reality check." She said. "I am going to die soon as the doctor predicted, a week later you'll be throwing my ashes into the river at the lake house and you'll let me go with the ashes. You'll not act like I just died, you'll act like I'll finally be able to walk by your side instead of being stuck at home or at the hospital."

The reality was harsh. I didn't like hearing the harsh words. She said it sharply with no remorse, as if she wasn't talking about death. I flinched at the words. I didn't say anything, I just looked at her.

"I'm taking you home." I said, softly. She tried to protest but I took her arm and gently pulled her to my car outside. We got in and I started driving. I let the tears drip down my face slowly.

My throat ached as I started the three and a half hour drive. We hardly spoke, which left her to sleep. It was around two when we arrived at our family house in Boston. The lights were on inside, and I could see my parents, my cousin and my aunt and uncle sitting inside in the lounge.

I shook her arm lightly and she woke up. She noticed we were at the house and we got out. I knocked on the front door, pulling my jacket closer to me as the cold wind bit at my face.

My mom answered the door and sighed in relief slightly. She pulled us inside, giving me a hug. I followed them to the lounge and the others all smile softly. "William." My dad said, standing to give me a hug. "How could you just let her take a train to New York?" I asked, ignoring him.

He took a deep breath. "She wanted to see you, to tell you face to face." He said. "But then you drive her." I said, as if he was very stupid, which I thought he was. "Will, the car was in-" he started.

"No excuses, you drive her there no matter if you go with her on a public bus. As long as someone is with her i don't care what you travel on. But you just give her money for a train?" I asked.

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't think about it at the time." He said rubbing his eyes. "Oh yeah, I forgot - you act without thinking about consequences." I said, flatly. He looked guilty.

"William." Mel said, tugging on my sleeve. She gave me that look that she didn't want me to get madder than I already was. "Does four hours matter when your daughter is dying and she wants to go somewhere?" I pushed further.

"Okay, I get you are in a bad mood and you obviously just want to blame this on someone but do you have to be so inconsiderate that you upset your whole family?" He asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"Did you have to be so inconsiderate and upset your whole family when you undid your jeans for the nanny or the next door neighbor? Were you just stressed and sad then?" I retorted, glaring at him. "Okay, I think we should-" mom started.

"You forget who pays for your studies to that university." He said, trying to black mail me. "I didn't ask you too." I said. "And you chose something to do that was ridiculous. How far will you get by publishing music for a living?" He asked.

"It is not ridiculous." I said glaring at him. "Please, if you wanted to write words on a page for a living you should have become a journalist." He said. Mel tugged on my arm again and I looked down at her.

"Please don't so this now." She said, softly through welled eyes. I swallowed hard. "Mel, it's late. You should get in bed." I said, looking at her. She narrowed her eyes at me. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going home." I said, and she furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought this was home." She said, softly. I sighed and looked at her. "You know what I mean." I said. "Look, tomorrow I have a study group early and need to get back to my place." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"William, it's so late. You should stay the night." Mom said, putting a hand on my arm. I hesitated. I really didn't feel like it. I wanted to seek the comfort of my own serenity without feeling uncomfortable in this house that had more bad memories than good ones.

"Please." Melody said, begging me. I nodded. My aunt and uncle said goodbye and went upstairs. They had to move in with us after my uncle lost his job. Ben, my cousin, was in his last year of med school, probably the most qualified person in my family so far, but had to pull out to support his parents.

Ben had taken over my room, which I was fine with because I didn't want to go back there, and my dad was sleeping on a mattress in Bens room whilst mom and Mel slept in their own rooms.

So I resorted to sleeping on the couch. But I couldn't sleep at this very moment. I turned on the kitchen lights and went to the cabinet. I got out a glass and a bottle of bourbon. I poured some in the glass and sat at the table. I had a sip and ran a hand through my hair.

My whole life always seemed like a misery. My twin sister, Melody, had gotten cancer at a young age. We managed to kill it by the time she turned seven but she fell ill a year later. I remember clearly going to wake her up on our eighth birthday and seeing her coughing up blood.

She had leukemia. No matter what we've done, it's never completely gone, and even grew back a few times. I spent endless summers and school afternoons sitting in a hospital room with her, trying to be a supportive brother. When I learnt to play guitar, I started to play for her. She liked it and it made her happy.

But we've been on loose ends for such a long time. I felt slightly guilty for feeling relieved when I got my scholarship to NYC. I had to get out this town, away from this life that seemed to be pulling me down. I rubbed my eyes and took another gulp of my drink.

"Bourbon is something to savor." I heard someone say, and looked up. Ben gave a small smile and came in. He got out a glass and poured some in a glass for himself and topped mine up. He took a sip and sighed, putting his glass down and looking at me.

He had similar features to his mom - brown hair and green eyes with flawless skin and a very down to earth personality. "You know, I always hoped things would get better for your family." He said. He was like a big brother to me, the six year age gap not bothering us.

"With Mel getting sick and having to give up things for her." He said, looking at his glass. I nodded. "I guess some of us just have to work harder for comfort." I said, flatly. He chuckled.

"You know, I was talking to a girl that I remembered from school and we went out and she asked me who I looked up to." He said. I nodded and stared at the liquid in my drink. "I told her my cousin William."

I looked up at him with a confused expression. "You'd think it would be Mel because she's been fighting cancer for such a long time and your parents for having to be in debt for her sometimes. But to me it is you." He said.

"I didn't do anything." I said, shrugging. "You've done so much." He said. "You've stood by your sisters side for nearly two decades now. You've given up your childhood so she didn't have to not have one. You've smiled at school through pain. You've come home for the past twelve years like the kid with nothing wrong when everything had been crumbling around you."

Hearing my life being told to me sounded so weird. "You know, I thought Mel was finally getting better last year." I said. "And she told me that she was getting better and that she was fine." I smiled. "She even asked me to go date someone."

He chuckled and sipped his drink. "And then I got slight more attention from mom and I felt I didn't actually have to ever look for love. Then she went back to hospital after a month and I lost the attention all over again."

I closed my eyes as I thought of it. "I know this isn't anything to laugh about, but I remember when that girl showed up here one afternoon and said she thought she was pregnant and you were going to be the dad." Ben said, smiling softly.

I chuckled lightly. "Mom was so mad, she wouldn't even let me reason that I hadn't slept with her." He laughed, trying to not be too loud. "Man, I thought she was going to kill you. And then you blew up at her after she shouted at you. We were all so shocked." He said.

I smiled, even though it had been a terrible experience that my mom thought I would disrespect a girl. He looked up at the wall and said, "You should get to sleep otherwise you won't get up in the morning." I nodded and went off to the couch.

It felt like I had only slept for a couple of minutes when I woke up. It was half five in the morning. I had only had two hours sleep, and had been up all night which was probably why I felt like death. I heard talking.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. Mom, Aunt Julie and Uncle Don were in the there, drinking coffee. "Morning honey." Mom said, giving a hopeful smile. I gave a small smile and made some coffee. I grabbed a few slices of bread and out them in the toaster.

I sat at the table, feeling their eyes on me. "How are studies Will?" Julie asked. I shrugged. "They're fine, I'm meant to be going to a workshop in Miami in a couple weeks." I said. "Wow, sounds exciting." She said, trying to sound enthusiastic this early in the morning.

Someone else who had early bird syndrome, my sister, came in. She gave a little smile and gave us all a hug good morning. I finished my breakfast and found my keys and phone. "Are you leaving now?" Mel asked as I pulled on my jacket in the entrance hall. I nodded as my family came out.

She swallowed deeply. "It's so strange not having you around anymore." She said, giving a small smile. I smiled. "It's strange not sitting up at night with you." I said. She smiled. "Travel safe." She said, giving me a tight hug. I hugged her back, sighing as I wondered if this would be the last time I did so.

No. I was going to see her again. She wasn't going to leave me so soon. I pulled back and covered my mouth as I coughed. She gave me that look and I smiled softly. "I'm fine." I said. I kissed her forehead before turning to the others and giving them hugs. "Keep well." I said, then left the house with a heavy heart.


	3. Cheaters

**Chp 3  
Kieran's POV**

I worriedly sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Will hadn't come home all night, and although he could have most probably 'gone home' with Kathy or that other girl he met up with before we left he would have sent a message to say he wasn't coming home.

I was too busy wondering where he was that I didn't realize Tony had come in till he was snapping his fingers in front of my face. I looked at him and he gave a little smirk. "What's up?" He asked, going to get coffee. I sighed. "I'm just wondering where Will is." I said.

"Don't worry, he can take care of himself." He said, assuringly. We looked up as the door was unlocked. I hoped it would be Will but it was just Percy coming in after staying the night by Annabeth. She was very nice and they suited each other.

Percy was a great guy - not arrogant or show offish, not snotty and air headed and not rude. He not only had a nice cool and collected attitude, he also had good manners with ladies, no matter if it was with his mom, his girlfriend, girls at university or lady lecturers. I had a lot of respect for people who treated girls right.

And Annabeth was just a lovely person. She wasn't the type of girl who got upset if Percy went out with us instead of her, she didn't get jealous easily, she was very intelligent and bubbly and wasn't the type of girl who wanted to shop for hours and hours. My girlfriend was a lot like that.

My heart ached as I thought of Kirsten. We had always been labelled cutest couple at school, partly because we were 'Kieran and Kirsten'. She was so amazing, in every way possible. I remember seeing her for the first time in grade nine when she moved to my school.

I had always admired her pretty face and petite figure from a distance till we ended up in quite a few classes together and free periods in year eleven. We were friends for a while, then started to date in that summer.

We had been on and off for the first two months but we were steady through Christmas and the first part of the year before we had to split when I moved. I missed her so much.

I looked up as Percy stretched and leaned against the counter. "William hasn't shown up yet?" He asked. I shook my head. Perfect timing, the door opened and in came a tired looking Will.

He dropped his keys on the table and slowly walked to the bedroom. "Hello to you too." Tony said. He flipped him off and went into our room. Within five minutes we could hear his heavy breathing. Odd much?

Percy went for a shower and got dressed. Meanwhile, Tony sat and got all his stuff together. I glanced at the recipes he was putting away and the special set of knives. The love of food was his passion.

I on the other hand was studying to be a journalist. I loved getting to interview people for school projects and even going around and snapping pictures of people at school or my neighborhood and writing up stories on them.

I looked up as Percy asked Tony, "You ready?" He nodded and they both said goodbye, leaving me to my own devices. I felt excited as I thought of something to do. I got out my laptop and sat on the couch in the lounge.

I got onto Skype and start a video chat with my girlfriend Kirsten. She answered and my whole mood brightened at her beautiful face. "Hey beautiful." I said, smiling at her. She gave a smile and said, "Hey."

That was odd, as she was usually very perky. "Everything up there good?" I asked, ignoring it. "Yeah, the usual. Saw your mom yesterday, she's doing well." She said. "And the big apple? Enjoying it?" She asked.

I nodded. "Everything's great here, been a bit busy but it's fun stuff." I said, smiling. She nodded and cleared her throat. "I'm happy you Skyped as I needed to tell you something face to face." She said. "And you have to promise you won't get mad."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Kirsty, what's going on?" I asked. She looked down for a second. "About a month after you left I found out I was pregnant." She said. I felt my whole head go blank. I felt the supreme guilt and anxiety build in my stomach like butterflies.

"What?" I asked. She put up a hand. "I didn't tell anyone, but I had an abortion." She said. "Wait, you got pregnant and you didn't tell me?" I asked, feeling heart broken she didn't even tell me. "I told you to not get mad." She said, looking as if she was going to cry.

"But why didn't you tell me? I would have come up." I said, furrowing my eyebrows. "Kieran, you have your studies, and it would have made your relationship with your family bad if they found out we slept together and I didn't want that to happen. And my dad would've killed me."

It was all so overwhelming. "But let me finish." She said, wiping her eyes. "So I got an abortion and that went fine. But a while ago I - um." She couldn't get it out. "Kirsten." I said, urging her to tell me.

"I met someone else." She said. She looked at me and I felt my heart shatter. I felt like someone was standing on my wind pipe. "Kieran - I'm so sor-" she started but I slammed the laptop closed. I stood quickly and paced the room.

My phone rang but I ignored it, knowing it was her. I didn't want to hear about it. I grabbed my jacket and phone and left. I had to walk the anger and hurt off. All she had said swarmed my brain.

**~ Six in the evening ~**

I opened the door and went into our apartment. Not even the smell of a stew cooking perked me up. Tony looked up from the kitchen. "Hey bud, you okay? You look a little, uh, worn." He said, frowning.

I nodded and hung up my jacket and keys. I noticed Will and Percy looking up from the lounge, obviously seeing whatever Tony saw. "You wanna talk about it?" Tony asked as I went to the fridge.

I got out a beer. "I dunno." I simply said. I opened the beer and looked at him. He eyed me for a few moments but decided I would talk if I wanted to. I put my phone down on the counter, and it started to ring yet again.

Tony looked at me expectantly. "You gonna answer it? It's your girlfriend." He said. "I know." I said, looking over a post it note on the fridge. I looked that way as I heard the phone hang up and Tony returning to his stew with a slight tenseness in his shoulders.

"Did you guys have an argument?" Percy asked. "More like a break up." I said, feeling the words coming off my tongue sting more than when she told me. "Oh, I'm sorry man. What happened?" Tony asked.

I didn't know if I wanted to say the whole thing. I didn't have the strength in me at the moment. The house phone rang and I picked it up as I was closest. "Hello?" I asked.

"Don't hang up, please Kieran." I shaky voiced Kirsten said. I resisted the urge to block out her voice and listened. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I didn't ever want to -"

"Why did you tell me about the abortion now and not when it happened?" I asked. "I told you! You would have dropped everything and come here. I didn't want that." She said.

"But you had to top that off with saying you met someone new?" I asked, feeling the anger bubble and dissolve away all my care and love for her. "I'm - I'm so sorry. It's just you were gone and I expected you'd probably meet someone new." She said.

"Who was it?" I asked. She went very quiet. "I can't tell you." She said. I clenched my hand. "Kirsten, I swear -" I started. There was a knock at the door and Will answered it. I got a little shock but slightly calmed down when my brother, Henry, stepped in. I remembered he was going to be down for the week as he visited a good friend.

"It was Henry." She said, softly. "But I swear we -" she carried on talking but I stared at my brother. His smile fell as he realized I found out. I hung up the phone and put it down. "You asshole!" I shouted walking towards him.

Will quickly held me back before I attacked my brother. "Kieran, it's not like it sounds." He pleaded. "You've been seeing her? You never once thought about me, did you? You selfish -" I started.

"Hey, I've thought about you plenty." He said. I glared at him. "Okay - I think we should all just calm down here." Percy said, trying to be a peacemaker. "I think that's a good idea." Henry said, trying to calm me down.

"Calm down? You were seeing my girlfriend!" I said, rubbing my forehead as I walked away from him. "Well I've just driven a really long way and would like some relaxing." Henry said.

"Hey, uh, supper is ready." Tony said, trying to lure everyone away from our argument. "Yeah, let's do that." Will said. We all sat down, Tony handing us our plates with stew, rice and carrots. It tasted like cement in my mouth as I was so mad.

Henry was twenty five, my big brother. He had always ended up going out with girls I liked. And then he got a girlfriend around the same time I asked Kirsten out for the first time. And he became friendly with her when we started going out.

But thinking about it I wondered if they had been seeing each other long before. Was the baby even supposedly mine? That set off a whole new bunch of questions. The main one just revolved around the image in my brain of her looking at him the same way she looked at me.

**~ Later on ~**

I sat on the stool in the kitchen and clenched my teeth slightly as Henry joined me, standing across from me. The others were in the bedroom as Henry was going to be sleeping on the couch.

"Can we talk about this?" He asked calmly. I took a deep breath. "When did you start seeing her? Was it while I was still there?" I asked. He hesitated for a second. "There was once where we were at a party and she had mistaken me for you, but we were both drunk and hardly anything happened."

I nodded. "Why did you start seeing her when you knew we were dating? I asked, the biggest question on my mind. He thought for a moment before getting a slightly angered look on his face.

"You're such an idiot!" He said suddenly making me frown. "You got her pregnant?" He said, rubbing his temples. "I thought you knew boundaries. That's why I told mom and dad they could trust you two alone when you went to Hawaii with her aunt. But no - you had to let your irresponsible self take advantage of the fact you two would be alone most of the day."

I felt slightly guilty. "Look, it wasn't meant to happen but one thing led to another. And why are you so mad? What happened to you sneaking girls into your bedroom when you were sixteen?" I asked, not sure why he was making this all my fault.

"You were meant to learn from my mistakes." He said, simply. "What mistakes? You never got caught?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Trust me, dad found out in a really and way. It was stupid to be doing it anyway, I was being a complete idiot."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't get a very good role model. You used to just grin and put your finger to your lips every time I saw the girl leaving the house." I said, grumbling. He waved it off. "But the point is you actually got her pregnant." He said.

"That could have been her whole life gone, having to pull out of university to mother your child at nineteen." He said. I swallowed, the guilt still there. "You don't know how many times I wanted to tell mom and dad just so you'll understand it isn't funny to play around when you shouldn't. You know mom would have made you keep the baby so you would learn a lesson a bad way."

I nodded. "But how does that explain you two getting together?" I asked, getting back on track. "She came to my apartment and told me about what happened. I went with her the next day when she got the abortion."

I swallowed. "It was hard for her so I had to be there as you weren't. The one day we were just at my place and then stuff happened. I knew it was wrong but it felt so right." He said. I rubbed my eyes, the day wearing on me.

"And I think I'm in love with her now. I'm sorry that you found out how you did and that we didn't say anything when it first started, but I really do love her. And you're my brother no matter what. I just don't want you to hate me forever." He said.

It was a lot to consider. My brother being in love, whether I could trust him anymore, my relationship with Kirsten and if I was okay with letting go of Kirsten. I nodded. "I don't want to hate you - I don't. I just hate what you did because you guys hurt me. But if you want to see her than you can." I said.

He gave a little smile and came around. He pulled me to my feet and gave me a hug. I hugged him back, sighing. "Head to bed." He said, pushing me in the direction of my room.

* * *

**_Going into relationships and the side of back stabbers - sorry Kieran and sorry Henry and Kirsten :( But it makes for a good story so yay! (i guess?)_**

**_P.S. : Are you guys still mad at me?_**


	4. Surprise News

**Chp 4  
Will's POV  
1 ½ Months Later**

I sat at the kitchen table with my lap top and headphones listening to the different beats I had made in my special program. I was having a lot of fun playing around to make a new remix.

I looked up as my phone rang. I saw it was my mom so answered. "Hey mom." I said, pausing the remix. I could hear her sniffle and felt my heart drop. "Mom?" I asked, worry filling me.

"It's your sister." She said. I couldn't say anything. My heart felt numb, my throat felt sore and my head swarmed. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying." She said, giving off a little chuckle. That confused me.

"I don't know if she told you but she started chemo again soon after you left. And we went to have a check up and she's clear." Mom said. She let out another relieved sob and I found myself grinning and my eyes becoming watery. "Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes! We're having a special supper tomorrow night to celebrate and we wanted to know if -" she started. "I'll be there." I said predicting what she was going to say. She finished up and hung up. I sat back and let myself cry in relief.

**~ Next Evening ~**

I drove up the packed drive way and parked on the lawn. I sat there for a moment imagining seeing her again. I jumped out the car and went up the few steps. I didn't bother knocking as I was sure they wouldn't hear me over the music playing in the back yard.

I went through and found everyone in the back. Most of the family were there, two of her friends that went to Boston university and our dad. One of her friends noticed me and nudged her.

She turned around and smiled brightly as she saw me. She walked the few steps towards me and I wrapped my arms around her. She laughed as I lifted her off the ground, me being much taller. Everyone was smiling at us, knowing how close we were.

I put her down and she started rambling on, her hands on my arms. "And he said there was something like a five percent chance it would come back but he was positive it wouldn't come back. And he said it was like a miracle that it worked as he didn't think it would." She said.

I nodded grinning. "William!" Mom said, coming towards me. She pulled us into a group hug and we laughed. She kissed my cheek and pulled me to go get pizza. I got a few slices and got myself a beer.

I opened it and went outside again. I sat at the table, listening to my uncle say he got a job and that he'll be able to pay for Ben to go back to med school soon. I was soon left to my beer and over looking everyone. "This is such a lovely turn up." A girl said, sitting next to me and having a sip of her beer.

I didn't recognize her. She had dark blonde hair and bright green eyes and a pretty face. She was thin but had tanned skin. "You must be Will." She said, putting out her hand. "You've changed." She said, a smile on her face.

"Have we met?" I asked, giving a polite smile as I shook her hand. "I'm Olivia. I think you don't remember me because I used to have dark brown hair before I lost my hair." She said. Resignation kicked in and I gave a smile. "Little Livvy." I said, remembering her.

She was in the same paediatrics ward as Mel when she was ten. They were good buds for two years till Olivia got better and moved back home after getting better. "How long you been cancer free?" I asked. "Seven years now, it never came back luckily." She said.

"What you studying?" I asked. "Paediatrics. I decided, being sick as a child, I want to help sick kids like Mel and I were." She said. I smiled and nodded. "My cousin, Ben, is studying to be a pediatrician." I said, pointing to where Will was talking to my sister.

She nodded and I glanced at her. "I know, I met him." She said, not taking her eyes off him. She blushed as she realized she was staring, and averted her eyes. "Hey, you like Ben?" I asked, nudging her lightly with a grin. She blushed deep red.

"No! I mean - maybe? I don't know." She said, face palming as she was embarrassed by me noticing. I chuckled. "Ben!" I called, waving him over. She slapped my leg, embarrassed that I had called him over. I stood as he came near me.

"William! How you?" He asked, giving me a hug. "Good man, good." I said, puling away and grinning. He smiled back and I said, "Hey, this is Olivia." He nodded and smiled at her. "I know, I had the delight in meeting her earlier." He said, not taking his eyes off her. "Well, I need to go mingle but I'll leave you two to chat." I said.

Ben and Olivia gave me a thankful look as I left them alone. I just joined other peoples conversations till I got to chatting alone with Mel. We leaned against the railing, sipping our drinks. "So what are your plans?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "I want to go to Boston Uni, but I'll have to go next year. But I want to go stay by you in the city for a while, finally get out of here." She said. I looked at her. "Mom and dad are fine with it. I just need to think about accommodation." She said.

I thought for a moment. "I'm sure my friend Annabeth wouldn't mind you staying at her apartment." I said, giving a smile. She grinned and happily clapped her hands, making me laugh. I still couldn't believe this was all happening.

**~ One Week Later ~  
Tony's POV**

I scribbled down the recipe off the TV show I was watching. It was for a really good casserole. I un paused the TV and held my pen in my hand, ready to add any notes if possible.

I raised an eyebrow as there was a knock at the door. I put my things down, turning the TV volume down so it was soft, and got up. I went to the door, brushing off my shirt and pants, and opened.

I took a double take as I saw this beautiful girl in the doorway. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair with bright blue eyes. Her hair was left down, tumbling over her shoulders. She had a leather jacket on with jeans, a black top and boots.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked, feeling conscious that I had messy hair and that I might have something on my face. She gave a melting smile. "Hi, I'm Will's sister, Melody. He wasn't going to be here but he said there should be someone here to let me in." She said.

I suddenly remembered him mentioning his sister would be coming around. "Oh, right. Please come in." I said, opening the door wider for her. "I'm Tony." I said, putting out my hand. She shook it with a smile. She noticed the tv on and said, "Sorry, I hope I didn't interrupt your show."

I waved it off. "It's fine, don't worry." I said. She nodded and pulled her suitcase to the side, out the way. "Would you like anything to drink?" I offered. "Coffee?" She suggested. I gave a grin and went into the kitchen, turning on the kettle.

I spooned the cups with coffee and sugar, after getting her recommendations, and turned to my messy kitchen counter. It was very much clean dirt and food wise, but I had cook books thrown all over the top.

I looked over the books, leaving out the list of ingredients I needed to get from the shops. I packed my books away and she smiled. "You cook?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm studying the art of culinary currently." I said, grinning. She laughed and got out the milk for me. I thanked her and made our coffee.

"Please, carry on watching your show." She said. I gave a little smile and went back to the lounge, showing her the way. We sat down and I turned the sound up a little more. I got down some notes on some different spices you can add and what not.

When the program finished, I turned down the sound and said, "I'm going out to get a couple things for dinner. Would you like to join me?" She nodded and grinned. "Sure." She said. I turned off the tv and slipped on my jacket. I grabbed my phone and opened the door, letting her out first.

I left with my little list of ingredients and we walked down the stairs. We went out into the crisp late November weather and walked towards my favorite seafood shop. "Will said to make seafood pasta which you apparently like?" I said. She nodded. "Love it to bits." She said.

I picked up my seafood that I had ordered the day before, thanking the local fisherman. We walked to the market stall that I knew an old, French lady owned. She smile, her skin wrinkling beside her eyes when she smile. "Tony!" She said, smiling as I came towards her.

She spoke to me in French and I easily replied, starting small talk with her about the recent things I had learnt at the culinary school. When she was getting the garlic cloves and herbs for me, she asked in English, "And who's this beautiful girl you no introduce me to?"

I chuckled as Mel blushed. "This is Melody. Melody, this is Aunty Gracie. I get a lot of my fresh vegetables from her." I explained. She smiled and shook Gracie's hand. "And you two together?" She asked, gesturing between us. We both went red as we protested.

I explained in French that she was my friends sister who had just come down to stay with Annabeth for a while. We soon said goodbye to her and we started the shirt walk back the guys' and my place. "So you speak fluent French?" She said.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I stayed in Paris for a year when I was sixteen. Learnt a lot." I said. She gasped. "Paris? Oh, I've always wanted to go there!" She said, sighing dreamily. "What was it like?" She asked, eagerly.

"It was lovely, didn't understand a word anyone said for the first three months there but I got used to it." I said, making her laugh. I liked her laugh a lot, even more so that I made her laugh.

We spent the afternoon lazing around the apartment. Soon enough all the others, including Annabeth, arrived. Will gave his sister a big hug. When they stood together, I could see their similarities. He started to introduce her to the other guys.

"And this is Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend." He said. "Oh, it's so nice to meet you. Again, thank you for letting me stay at your place while I'm down." She said. Annabeth smiled. "No problem. I'm just happy I'm not one against four anymore." She said.

Annabeth started talking on to Mel while I got my stuff ready to cook. "Anyone want a beer?" Will asked, opening the fridge. All of us got, and when it got to Melody, she hesitated a little. "Yeah, sure. Why not." She said, giving her brother a smile. He nodded and handed her one too.

I put my beer down after a refreshing sip and got out my sharp knife. I started cutting up the garlic cloves, herbs and fish. They all talked politely, staying in the kitchen so I wouldn't be all alone. I was used to cutting things really fast and neatly, which the guys never liked to watch as they half expected me to chop my hand off in the process.

"Yeah, Tony is kind of a show off when it comes to cooking." Kieran said, making them chuckle and me grin. "What can I say, it's my forte." I said, giving a joking how before returning to my meal I was cooking. I couldn't help holding eye contact with Mel as the others laughed.

Soon enough it was all cooked, and I was dishing up for everyone. After a couple mouthfuls, everyone was commenting that it was really good. I loved their praise, because I loved satisfying people. Soon enough I was in the kitchen packing away the dishes.

I looked up from the dish washer as someone leaned over to help pack away dishes. I averted my eyes from Melody's beautiful face when I found myself doing a double take. "Don't worry, go sit and relax." I said, giving a helpful smile.

She gave me a smile and said, "It's fine." She helped finish up packing things into the dishwasher, and then we joined the others in the lounge. We all chatted about things that had gone on and about each other's days.

I was too absorbed in watching the way Mel would run her fingers through her hair and the way she smiled that I had to blink a couple times when I noticed them all standing up.

She said goodbye to us all and followed Annabeth out the door. My skin tingled where our skin had come into contact when she hugged us. Is it wrong to have a crush on my mates sister?


	5. Girls Shopping Spree

**Chp 5  
Melody's POV**

I blinked my eyes open, the thin slither of light streaming onto my face through a crack in the curtains. I got up and rubbed my face. I brushed my hair and plaited it into a French plait.

I changed into my jeans, a long sleeve top with an owl on it and my warm socks. I looked at my ever so, make up less face in the mirror. I sighed and made my bed. I checked the time on my phone after opening my curtains. It was seven in the morning.

I opened the door and walked through to the kitchen. Annabeth sat there with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. She looked up and smiled at me. "Morning Mel." She said, and I returned a smile. "Morning." I said.

Annabeth was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever met. She didn't even have to try - she was just natural amazing. She was really kind, she didn't even think she was pretty, she was intelligent and loved to talk and she was always in a good mood. And her and her boyfriend were so adorable.

I wished, whenever I did get a boyfriend, I would be as loving and adorable as they are. I got out the yoghurt and my fruit salad that I had bought. I had to eat as much healthy stuff as possible to get back all my healthy cells in my body after chemotherapy ate away at my strength.

"Where's Percy?" I asked, getting a spoon. "He had to go as he had an early study group." She said. I nodded. I sat down and ate as she read. I don't think she or Amy of the guys knew I had had leukemia or any of that. Will got very protective over it when the subject came up as he thought it bothered me. I honestly didn't mind talking about it at all, but I hated when people gave sympathetic and pitying looks.

When I finished the delicious, sweet fruit I put it in the dish washer and turned to her. I had a thought as I looked at her. "Um, Ann? Do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked. She looked up and nodded with a smile, folding up the paper as she was done.

"Um, well I've always had a hectic time growing up so I never ever got to wear make up, and -" I hesitated. "I must sound so stupid." I said, chuckling as I covered my face in embarrassment. She laughed lightly and said, "You want me to show you?" I peeped through my hands and nodded.

She grinned. "Of course, I'd love to! I mean, I'm not one for much makeup but you wouldn't be either." She said. I was a little confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well you're already beautiful. You don't need much make up at all." She said.

I blushed and she smiled. "Okay, get your shoes, jacket and phone. We,re going out." She said, jumping up. I felt all giddy with excitement. I had never been on an all girls shopping spree. I got on my high heel ankle length boots and pulled on my leather jacket. I put my phone in my pocket and met her at the front door. We left, and she showed me the way to the nearby mall.

We went into a store and she went straight to the makeup section. I raised my eyebrow as she just looked over everything and grabbed mascara, eyeliner and what not and put them in a basket. She soon pulled me along to the desk and the lady started ringing it up.

I pulled out my credit card but she took it and put it back in my pocket. "This is on me." She said. I tried to protest but she swiped her card and gave me a cheeky grin. I chuckled, shaking my head. She thanked the cashier and dragged me back to the apartment.

We kicked our shoes off at the front door and she emptied all the things into the table. She retrieved her mobile mirror in her room and put it down on the table. She separated all the things into sections of the different product.

"So, first of all I start with some face cream." She said, holding up a tube of moisturizer. She went on, explaining things as she applied the light day make up to my face. When she was done she picked up the mirror and showed me my reflection.

I grinned as I was amazed how pretty it made me look. "You like?" She asked in an Italian accent. I laughed and nodded vigorously. "Yes, thank you." I said, getting up and giving her a tight hug. She chuckled and squeezed me tight. I pulled back and she smiled warmly.

"Oh, and at the end of the day you can wipe it off with these wipes, and then I usually just take a warm face cloth and make sure my skin is clean." She said. I nodded and she put the stuff neatly into the little make up bag. She pushed it towards me and I smiled.

I went and put it neatly on the desk in my room. I saw it was already twelve. How did the time fly by so quickly? She took me out to lunch, us getting the usual take outs.

We took it back to her place and ate, chatting about the funny guy that had been dancing in the car park with his earphones in. We soon escaped to the couch and I started reading the book Annabeth had given me. It was really good, and I was really enjoying it.

Reading always seemed to make time go by triple as fast as usual - or maybe I was just a slow reader? Either way when I decided to take a break I realized I had been reading for two hours straight.

I got up and went to the kitchen and got a glass of apple juice. I suddenly realized Annabeth was standing by the wall looking at a sketch and that it was raining outside. We both looked to the front door as the door bell rang. She went forward and opened it.

The four guys stood in the doorway, Percy being at the front. "You love me, right?" He asked, giving her a kiss. She smiled and nodded. "Like, a super duper lot?" He asked. "What did you do?" Was her immediate response. I chuckled at their cuteness.

"Well, um, we went to the dry cleaner and on our way back to our place, it started raining and, uh, our clothes kind of got wet." He said, and we suddenly noticed the wet bags of clothes in their hands. "So can we maybe use your tumble dryer and have some coffee?" He asked.

She sighed with a smile and said, "Sure, Perseus." He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her up as he pressed his lips to hers and took a few steps forward into her apartment.

She laughed as he put her down and the guys came into the kitchen. Will came forward and gave me a hug. He pulled back and studied my face. He grinned. "Has Annabeth been girling you up?" He asked, noticing the slight makeup. I slapped his arm and he chuckled.

"Yes, we had a lovely morning." She said, returning to the wall after filling the kettle and switching it on. The guys all managed to stuff their clothes into the tumble dryer and switched it on. Percy went to Annabeth, resting his chin on her head as he studied her sketch on the wall. "What are you doing?" He asked, puzzled by the sketch.

"I'm studying this for mistakes." She said, narrowing her eyes at the sketch that was stuck up on the wall. "It looks perfect to me." He said.

"It isn't."

"It is! It always is." He said.

She pulled it off the wall and cleared the kitchen table before taking her special ruler and her pencil and aligning it with something. She made the tiniest of adjustments and Percy let out a groan, rolling his eyes. She chuckled at his response. "It wasn't right." She protested, a smile on her face.

She stuck it back up on the wall and returned, spooning in the measurements for the coffees. I swept my eyes over Tony. He was wearing jeans with a hoodie and vans. His auburn hair was windswept and his shining brown eyes studied soe thing on the table.

He took a few strides to the counter beside Annabeth and picked up a bottle of wine. He studied it and Annabeth glanced at what he was looking at. "Oh, my mom sent that to me thinking I was a fan of wine. Maybe Mel and I will find something to drink it over." She said, shrugging.

"It's really good for cooking with if you want to do a lovely bruised lamb shank with Pinot noir." He said, reading eagerly over it. "Oh dear, foodie is back." Will said, chuckling.

He cracked a grin and Annabeth got out the milk. "Well you are welcome to come over sometime and show me how to make it." She said, smiling at him. "That is if your boyfriend trusts me to share a room with you for a little while." He joked, smirking at Percy.

"You say that like I get jealous." Percy said, smiling slightly as he shook his head. She raised her eyebrow at him and said, "The other day when you took me for breakfast you asked the manager for a waitress instead of a waiter because the guy bothered you." She said.

Will, Kieran and I let out a short laugh as he blushed slightly. "But he could see we were together! I mean, we were siting together, alone, and I had my arm over the back of the booth over your shoulders and we both had hot chocolate! And then he still goes and hits on you and gives you his number." He said, making the guys laugh and me chuckle at how protective he was.

She smiled. "Well I forgot to mention he took me to lunch yesterday." She said and he gaped. She burst out laughing. "You're so gullible sometimes." She said, shaking her head with a grin as she had died everyone their coffee. We all retreated to the lounge and I felt my pulse quicken as Tony sat next to me on the two seater.

I was very aware of our knees touching and the way his dimples appeared when he flashed me a smile. They all chatted about university, and I only wished I could add to their stories. "So you said you were interested in going to university next year at the start of a new school year?" Kieran asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I was hoping maybe Boston Uni as it's at home but maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll go to NYU like you guys." I said, smiling. They nodded. Will smiled to himself. We all chatted over coffee and soon enough Percy and Annabeth took the mugs to the kitchen and started unloading the now dry clothes.

Tony turned to me as Kieran and Will were chatting about soccer. "Hi." He said, grinning and making me chuckle. "Hi." I said, turning my body to face him. "I'm going to be alone tomorrow while all this lot go to the university for lectures and stuff. I thought as you and I are going to be alone, we can be alone together." He said.

He thought for a moment. "You can call it a date I guess." He said, grinning. I blushed deeply. "So you're asking me out?" I asked. He thought for a moment then grinned. "Yeah, pretty much." He said. I smiled. "I'd love to go out with you to wherever." I said. He smiled and said, "I'll pick you up at twelve."


	6. Let's Bake

**Chp 6  
Wills POV**

I towel dried my hair after my shower. I pulled on my jeans and a blue shirt and walked to the kitchen. I was home alone for a little whole as Tony was out somewhere, Kieran was out with a girl in his English lecture and Percy was at a lecture.

There was a knock at the door and I thought it was probably just the mail man. I went and opened the door with a smile. What I didn't expect was to see the girl I used to date when I was in high school.

"Jen-" I started with a confused look, but she took a step into my place and pressed her lips to mine. It took me by surprise, making me stumble back a little. I was compelled to kiss her back for some reason.

I cupped her face and pulled away. "Jen, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused. I paled as I thought of Kathy. "I didn't get it at first, I mean we broke up over text. And now I know why - was it because you were coming here?" She asked.

I looked into her green eyes, her brown hair framing her face. "Jen-" I started. "Okay, I'm sorry that I just barged in. I just - " She carried on. "I'm still in love with you Will." She said. I swallowed hard.

She still had my shirt fisted in her hands. I looked up as the front door was opened. Tony and my sister paused as they took in the seen. I realized I still had her face cupped in my one hand.

I cleared my throat and took her hands off my chest. I took her hand and grabbed my jacket. Tony and Mel moved to the side as I pulled Jen out the apartment and closed the door. She followed me as I pulled my jacket on. I went up the stairs and onto the roof of the building.

I went out and she closed the door behind her. I rubbed my eyes. "Jen - what made you suddenly want to run back here and do that?" I asked, looking at her. "Because I can't bring myself to date another guy as I'm still in love with you." She said.

"Do you not still feel the same?" She asked softly as she cupped my cheek. I took her hand and gently slid it off my face. "Jen, I really did have a good relationship with you - but I actually really like this other girl I met. We both have the same palms and I really want to see her." I said, thinking of Kathy.

She frowned. "But it was supposed to be you and me." She said, her eyes welling. "It's like the hours we spent together, late night phone calls, meals together, when we used to -" she stopped herself. "Why did you kiss me back then?"

"You were kissing me, I didn't have time to register it." I said. She shook her head and wiped at her face. "I cant believe after everything we've been through together, after we nearly slept together. I thought that was how you wanted to show me you loved me." She said.

"Hey, I was never ever going to." I said.

"Oh, am I not good enough? Is this other girl better? Prettier? Have bigger assets?" She asked, getting angry.

"No, because you don't sleep with someone to show you love them. I showed you so many ways of how I loved you. I'm sorry you thought I only wanted you for your body, but if you couldn't even see that I wanted just a normal relationship than what was the point? And your parents obviously didn't approve of you dating the guy with a messed up background that they had to get your brother and his friends to jump me." I said.

She frowned. "What?" She asked. "That was the last straw. Your brother sent the text himself. So I'm sorry if I didn't want to be part of an 'abusive' relationship." I said, shaking my head. She turned away from me, running her hand through her hair.

"So if you don't mind I want to go have breakfast." I said. I left her there. It was mean, I know, but I didn't want to be apart of that. I got back to the apartment and walked in on Tony and Mel laughing at something in the kitchen. "What was Jen doing here?" She asked.

I sighed, shaking my head. "It doesn't matter. Sorry about that." I said, getting some coffee. "What's going on here?" I asked. She smiled as Tony said, "I'm going to teach her to bake." He said. I realized that they spent time together a little more often. I wondered if they had something going on - but if they did, then I was happy that it was him and not some idiot.

"I'll leave you guys to it. I'm going to go out. I said. I wasn't even sure where, but I needed to be doing something. I kissed her cheek and slapped Tony on the arm. "See you later!" I called, before closing the door.

**~ Melody's POV ~**

I laughed as Tony sneezed due to our little flour fight. He chuckled and wiped his face clean. I looked at the cookie dough. You apparently had to knead it for a but, but it was a bit hard and kept sticking to my hands. "Uh, a little help please?" I asked, chuckling at the monstrosity I was creating.

He chuckled and I gasped softly as he came up behind me and put his arms over mine. "Hands." He said, and I out them out. He took some flour and sprinkled it on my hands. He put his hands over mine and pressed my hands together, gently rubbing my hands together.

His breath was hot on my neck as he showed me how to knead it and roll it into balls. Only problem - every word he said floated past my ear and far away. I wasn't concentrating on what he was saying, but more on how warm he was pressed to my back and how my hands fit into his.

"You get it?" He asked next to my ear. I looked up and gave a smile. "Yeah, thanks." I said. "Show me." He said, smirking. I chuckled, but loved the fact he didn't move away from me. I did as he had shown me and he chuckled. "You're a fast learner. Maybe I'll get you cooking by my side, my little assistant chef." He said.

I laughed and felt him move away to the oven. He took out the cake he had baked and put it on a wire rack. He went back to doing his fancy things, like mixing the icing for his cake and getting his decorations ready.

I rolled the dough into balls and he brought me a fork and a bowl and filled the bowl with flour. "Okay, so now all you're gonna do is put the fork in some flour and press down like this." He said, demonstrating.

I did so and smiled. He stole one of the balls and halved it. He held it up for me. "Try it." He said. I grinned and ate it. He ate the other half and groaned. "That's really good, missy." He said, and I smiled. I looked up at his eyes and he smiled. He wiped flour off my cheek with his thumb and I felt my pulse quicken. He smiled and dropped his hand from my face, going to where his cake was.

"So you excited for Christmas?" He asked. The twenty fifth was looming over in two weeks time. "Yeah, always loved Christmas." I said, smiling. He nodded. "You and Will going to Boston for Christmas?" He asked, and I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, and you? What you doing?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He said, giving a little smile. "You don't have family to go enjoy the holidays with?" I asked, frowning. "Well my dad is somewhere doing work and stuff, but he's never home so I guess it would be me, the cooks and the house cleaner at his house." He said.

I thought about what he said. I hardly knew him, I guess, so I didn't understand what he said. I watched as he iced his cake so effortlessly, then placed the second layer on the top. He got a new nozzle and started icing it. He did it so swiftly and easily.

Concentration was evident on his face, and his eyes scanned the job. He smiled and turned to me forgetting about the dad thing he had said about his Christmas. "Bravo." I said clapping at his masterpiece. He laughed melodiously and started placing decorations on the top.

The timer beeped to tell us the cookies were done. He helped me get it out the oven. I looked at the time, and on time Percy came home. He was on the phone. When he saw the cake and cookies he paused. "Scratch that, you're coming here." He said.

He out his laptop bag and stuff down, present the phone between his ear and shoulder as he had no hands. "Because Tony and Mell have been cooking!" He said. He grinned and said, "See you soon, ciao." He hung up and put his phone down.

"This looks so divine!" He said, looking at the confectionary. We grinned. "Yip, Mel is a natural." The others soon arrived in dribs and drabs in the following ten minutes. Annabeth and Will happened to arrive at the same time. She gave me a smile and a big hug. "What has Tony dear been teaching you?" She asked, lookig at the cake and cookies.

"I've been learning how to actually bake something." I said, chuckling. Tony casually put an arm around my shoulders and said, "Shes my assistant. I want her." I felt my stomach do somersaults as he smelt so good. "Too bad, you're going to have to hand her over." Will said, smirking we from where he hung up his jacket.

"Never." He said, pulling me into his chest and making my heart go haywire. They all laughed and he loosened his grip on me, smiling down at me. He stepped around me and got a knife to cut his cake. We all stole pieces of cake and cookies and had it for lunch.

"Tony, what time does your lesson start?" Kieran said, frowning. "Two, why?" He asked. Will checked his watch. "It's five to two." He said. Tony practically fell off his chair. We laughed as he rushed around, grabbing his things. "Mel, do you have my phone?" He asked, looking for it. I glanced around and found it covered in flour.

"Uh, yeah." I said, picking it up and dusting it off. He chuckled and took it from me. "Don't finish my food!" He called walking to the front door. I let my heart sigh at the loss of him going out of sight.


	7. Pasts Revealed

**Chp 7  
Tony's POV**

I grinned as Melody opened the door. She smiled as I gave her a hug. I went in and she showed me to her room. She had her fairy lights twinkling where they were strung on her window and cushions and stuff on the floor next to her bed where we were due to have our picnic.

I sat down and she handed me a beer. We clinked glasses after sitting down on the cushions and leaning against the side of the bed. "So what have you got for dinner?" I asked. She smiled as got up and went to the kitchen.

She came back with sandwiches and I laughed, her grinning widely. "It's the best I can do, sorry." She said, sitting down with the sandwiches. "I mean, I didn't make you an a grade chicken roast with special French sauce and roasted sweet potato as you did for me, but it's something." She said.

I smiled and took a sandwich, taking a bite into it. I nodded. "This is really good." I said, taking another bite. She laughed and we carried on eating. When we finished eating I wiped my mouth with a serviette and lay on my side, looking at her.

"So, do you mind me asking about what you meant the other day when we were baking?" She asked. I shrugged. "My dad's a big business man, so he's always traveling for work. I guess he's never really around much so I've never had the best Christmases." I said.

She nodded. "I understand now." She said. "And school?" She asked. "I think I went to about nine different schools. Always crappy private schools." He said. "You didn't enjoy school?" She asked.

"No. Always the stuck up rich kids. They're so annoying, and you have to always be wearing the correct branded clothing." I said, sighing as I remembered some of the worst school years I had had.

"Wait, so you got to go to private schools all over and you never liked them?" She asked.

"Well the one in Italy was okay. But still, I hate that my dad is wealthy." I said.

She nodded. "You know, I never ever would have pictured you as a rich guy, living in a big house and flying around everywhere." She mused, looking at me. I chuckled. "Neither can I." I admitted. "I guess this means I have to tell you my life story now." She said, chuckling. I grinned and waited for her to start.

"Well when I was five I got cancer." She said, simply smiling. I furrowed my eyebrows in concern. "And then it went away shortly after Will and my birthday." She brushed a crumb of bread off a cushion. "And then I woke up on my eighth birthday with what felt like blood in my lungs." She said.

She looked at me. "I thought I was going to die. My mom was crying, Will was unsure of what was actually happening, the doctor was talking and using big words I didn't understand." I didn't know how she could say that and then smile.

"So I've spent the past eleven years with leukemia." She said. "The joys of losing your hair for a little while very now and then, getting used to the walls of hospitals, learning to tolerate hospital food."

I didn't know what to say, because it was very overwhelming. "And then two months ago I went to watch Wills concert, and I kind of remember actually seeing you there. I told him after that that I was done trying to get rid of it as it wasn't going anywhere and I was completely prepared to give up and pass on." I felt my throat ache as I remembered Will going to talk to a girl afterwards.

"And he took me all the way back to Boston that night. And he shouted our dad, and demanded that they should have gone with me as he couldn't bear anything happening to me and him not knowing." She said.

She smiled softly and fiddled with the frill on the blanket. "I went to bed thinking about it. And it made me realize how much he's given up for me. And here I was being selfish and only thinking about how much pain I can spare myself by giving up, and not thinking how my own brother, family, would feel if I actually died."

By now I felt so guilty for thinking I had a bad childhood. "So I started chemo, hoping maybe this time it would go away completely. I did it for him. No one else, not even myself." She said. "And when the doctor said it was completely gone, I wanted to have Will there so I could just be with him."

"So I know he can seem like an ass some times, but if you knew half the things he's given up for me you would see how amazing he really is, and I promise you would just respect him so much and you'd want to give him all the things he deserves." She said.

She looked into my eyes. I felt a tear slip out my eyes and she smiled. She leaned forward and wiped it away. "Don't cry for me." She said smiling. "You'll waste your tears." I shook my head. "I waste nothing if it is for you." I said.

She smiled and blushed. "Please don't pity me." She said softly. I shook my head. "I won't." She smiled and handed me another beer. "So, there's my story. Now I want to hear about your travels. Any romances on the way?" She asked, acting as if she hadn't just told me about her life where she's been at a low.

"Well I've dated a couple girls." I said, chuckling as I thought of it. "Oh? Did you have a French romance?" She asked, grinning. I chuckled. "Yes, her name was Amelia. She only spoke French, I only spoke English - it was the perfect relationship." She laughed at that.

"And you? How many lucky guys have had the pleasure of having you as theirs?" I asked, smiling at her. She chuckled, covering her face with a pillow. "I have never dated anyone - never even had a first kiss." She said and I gaped. "Are you serious?" I asked.

She nodded. "No one wants to date the sick girl." She said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Is it just me or is your butt getting sore?" She asked, chuckling as shoe rubbed her side.

I nodded and she pulled me up and into her bed, us sitting with our backs against the headboard of the bed. I looked at her for a moment. "Like, not even a small kiss?" I asked, still shocked she was nineteen and had never kissed anyone.

"Nope, my lips are virgins." She joked, smirking. I laughed and looked at her for a second. "Can I change that?" I asked, half jokingly. We looked at each other for a moment. I cupped her cheek with my hand and moved forward. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers.

She, being a first timer, wasn't sure what to do for a second. I was surprised when she parted her lips and kissed me back. We pulled away for air and she looked at me. She slowly grinned and I pulled her onto my lap. I kissed her again and she knew exactly how to respond, the movement quickened.

We pulled away for air and I smiled at her. "You sure you're a first timer?" I asked, amazed how she quickly got into the rhythm. She chuckled and I said, "So, Melody Cross, will you be my girlfriend?" She grinned and nodded. I laughed and kissed her again. I liked kissing her, a lot.

We started to talk and just started talking a lot. When she yawned from where she was tucked under my arm I said, "Shame, you're tired. I'll leave you to sleep." She protested, holding my arm. "No, don't leave." She said, smiling.

I chuckled and pulled her up with me. I helped her carry the dishes and bottles to the kitchen. I got my jacket and phone and stood in the open doorway. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

She nodded with a smile. I pressed my lips to hers softly and then rested my forehead against hers. "Mistletoe." I said, before pulling away, giving her my signature grin and turned and walked down the corridor to the elevator.

I thought of her the whole drive back to my and the guys' place. When I got to the apartment I unlocked the door. The lights were still on, and Will was in the kitchen, his laptop and headphones on the kitchen table.

He was just putting milk in a cup of coffee. He gave a smile. "Sup." He said. He put the milk away and I said, "Will, you are an amazing brother, you know that right?" He looked at me. "Thanks." He said, softly.

"Mel told me about her having had cancer, and she told me that she had her last chemo for you, not even for herself. And that you gave up stuff for her and all these things, and I'm so proud to call you my friend." I said.

He smiled. "Thanks Tony." I hung up my jacket and said, "By the way, I'm dating your sister." I chuckled at his reaction. "Oh, okay! Cool." He said once he recovered from the shock, still a little surprised though. I grinned and went off to bed.


	8. Bars And Hospitals

**Chp 8  
Will's POV**

I smiled down at my coffee as I sat at the kitchen table. Percy was making his famous flapjacks and it was Christmas in exactly a week. Tony looked happy. I remembered him telling me last night that him and my sister were a thing now. It was big because it's her first boyfriend.

Tony seemed to beam as we heard a knock at the front door and it was opened. Annabeth and Mel came in. "Morning!" Annabeth said, smiling. She went to Percy and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her. Tony stood up and cupped Mel's cheek, giving her a kiss.

Everyone was a little stunned. "That's gonna take some getting used to." I said casually and sipped my coffee. "What? You liked him and didn't tell me?" Annabeth said, but her hand on her chest in mock hurt. Mel and Tony laughed and she grinned.

Tony made the girls coffee and handed them their mugs. "So what are we doing today?" Kieran asked. "Well I heard that they have all drinks going for one dollar for students at the Black bull pub." I said. We all nodded in agreement. "Maybe you can invite Kathy to come." Tony said, nudging me with a smirk. We all laughed and Percy served the flapjacks.

**~ That Evening ~**

We arrived at the pub and got in. We ordered some food and drink, and they all started talking. My eyes were on the door though, waiting eagerly for Kathy to show up. When she did she immediately spotted me and smiled. I gave a smile and stood as she came closer.

I kissed her cheek and she sat next to me. "Kathy, this is my sister, Melody. Mel, Kathy." I said, introducing the two. Kathy shook her hand. "Whats the age difference?" She asked, smiling. I looked at Mel. "Twins." We said in unison. She chuckled. "Do you have twin telepathy?" She asked out of the blue.

We all laughed. "I don't know. But I know I feel a little weird when she kisses Tony so- yeah." I said joking around. They all couldn't contain themselves. Mel stuck her tongue out and we both smiled.

The bar wasn't too busy, and it was mostly the first year people around. We all enjoyed ourselves over supper and even dance a little. "Hey, didn't you lose the bet we had the other day on who would win the football?" Percy asked Kieran. I grinned along with the other guys.

"Oh dear." Kieran muttered. "Five shots of tequila please!" Tony called to the bartender. Kieran groaned as the guy brought the drinks. "Ready?" I asked. He sighed and then quickly downed the five shots, taking a bite of the lemon slice afterwards.

His face was hilarious, that we all cracked up. He groaned loudly, resting his head in the table as the strong liquor got to his stomach. "That is disgusting." He said, quickly drinking some beer to try dull the taste.

As predicted the strong drink started to kick in, making him a little loud and really hyper. And soon enough he started running to the bathroom to throw up. I got a little worried about how much he was throwing up that we decided it was best to get checked out.

**~ Melody's POV ~**

I looked at the hospital that was slightly familiar. I had to come here for chemotherapy when I had first gotten leukemia, as they had more advanced technology. We walked into the big hospital.

Will took Kieran to the desk and a lady took him away, Will going along with him. I found my eyes lingering to the passage that lead to the cancer ward. "Uh, Tony? I wanna just go see something quick." I said. "I'll come with." He said, and I bit my lip.

I showed him the way, leaving the others to sit in the waiting room. I found the cancer ward and walked to a board. It had pictures of all the kids that had survived the disease that had gone to the hospital.

I looked over the faces of some of the kids I remembered that I used to have a room near. "Hi, can I help you two at all?" A lady asked, making us both look up from the board. The lady looked familiar but I couldn't pin point her face to her name.

She gasped. "Melody? Oh my! You've grown up so much." The nurse said, smiling and giving me a hug. I suddenly remembered her. She was my nurse when I had come here. She always told me about her daughter, who had been getting married in the days I used to come here.

Linda was her name. Her hair was greyed terribly but she still looked as warm and loving as she used to always be. She studied my face. "I can't believe it. I was talking to my friend the other day from Boston Children's Hospital and she told me about you, and I remembered your name. And she told, me about your miracle and I was just so pleased that you were still alive, because I always wondered what happened after you left here."

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm still around." I said. She looked to Tony. "Sorry, you must be a little confused." She said, patting his arm. "I used to Mel's nurse when she used to come here ten years ago. She was one of my first children." She said to Tony.

He smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Tony." He said. She introduced herself and smiled. She suddenly gasped. "Oh I remember I told some of the smaller kids about your story! They were so eager to hear that they could actually get through this." She looked at me for a moment. "Would you mind if I introduced you to them?"

I nodded and she smiled. "Uh, I'll be there in a second." I said. She nodded with a smile and went off to go tell the children. I turned to Tony. "I'm sorry, I know this is probably more than you thought of getting into." I said, guiltily. He smiled. "I'm fine with it. I mean, these kids need your encouragement." He said.

"You don't have to come with if you don't want to. I mean, it can be a little depressing." I said, biting my lip. He smiled and kissed me, and I immediately relaxed. "I'm want to come with." He said, smiling. I nodded and led him the way. I half noticed him send someone a text.

I found the room Linda was in, surprised to see she had even called some of the other nurses and some parents that were here. Tony let go of my hand, stationing himself at the door. I walked to where they had put a seat for me. The kids were from all ages, and all sitting in wheelchairs or normal chairs.

"Everyone, say hi to Mel." Linda said. All of the kids said hi excitedly and I said, "Hi. Wow, this is nerving." They all giggled as I touched my red cheeks. "How old were you when you got cancer?" A little girl asked. She looked only five.

"Well I was around your age, I was only five." Some of the kids shouted out that they were also five, which made me chuckle. I looked up as I noticed Will join Tony. They both smiled encouragingly.

The kids asked a whole bunch of questions. I answered them as best I could. "And did you also lose your hair?" A little boy with no hair asked. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, about three times." I thought of something that happened when I was ten.

"Actually, I have a twin brother. And when I was about ten, I got to have a wig. It was so cool to play around with and I thought I was so cool with it. And to make it even better, my brother, Will, came home after doing a project and he had spray paint left over."

Will laughed by the door, knowing which story. "And he went and sprayed my wig all these different colors. So it was blue and pink and green and stuff." I said. The kids all giggled their heads off and the nurses and adults laughed.

"What did you do that made things not seem so bad?" A little guy asked. I thought for a moment. "Well I would go and find another kid in the cancer ward and I used to make friends with them. They're kind of like your sick bay buddy, always there and happy to talk about anything."

I talked for another ten minutes after that, and then the nurses brought ice cream. The kids went around, making new friends with the others. On my way back to Tony and a Will I was stopped by a mom and dad.

"Hi." The mom said. "My daughter Lily is very shy, but she was really impressed by all the things you said." The father nod and they pointed out their little eight hear old daughter Lily.

"She doesn't get on very well with many of the other kids. We thought maybe after the Christmas break you wouldn't mind coming around to our house and spending a bit of time with her every now and then if you aren't too busy." The father said.

"We'll even pay you. We just want to do anything that could make her happy." The mother said. "Um, yeah sure." I said, shocked that I had been asked this. They both looked thankful. He gave me his card that had his address and number on it.

As they walked off, I noticed a girl around fifteen sitting in the corner alone. I went over and pulled up a chair. She looked at me. "Hi." I said, smiling. She nodded. I was going to ask how she was when she said, "How could you be positive through this?"

She looked at me. "This is the most depressing thing that has ever happened." She said. "My boyfriend dumped me because he didn't want to be part of this," she said, pointing to her drip. "And I had to pull out of school. Only one of my friends comes around to see me these days, I lost my popularity and my life sucks."

She stared at the ice cream bowl. "I wish I would just die already." She said. It broke my heart to hear that. A man and woman who must be her parents came over. "I just want it all to go away." She said.

Her parents tried to tell her were going to say something but I butted in. "You know you aren't the only person to think that." I said. "There were so many times I could have just given up. I didn't want to live anymore after my third chemo didn't work. That was four months ago." I said.

"I had never had a boyfriend, I had only been out of Boston when I had come here, I only had two friends and my life was falling away slowly." She looked at me. I pointed my brother out and she looked at him. "He is my whole reason to live." I said.

She looked back to me. "He gave up his childhood for me. He sat with me while he could have been in Florida with his friends during summers. He came after to school to sit with me in the room I spent so many years of my life in." I said.

"I told him I didn't want to live anymore two months ago. He told me he wouldn't ket me sit around and couldn't watch me die." I said. "So I had chemo once more. It was all for him, for everything he's given up for what felt like my worthless life."

I pointed out Tony now. "I have a boyfriend, I have a future, I want to live - I am alive. That is all that matters to me. Just that little bit of strength can help." I said. She looked down at her hands. "Then please come sit with me soon." She said.

I looked at her little name tag that read Daisy. "Sure. I'll come sit with you." I said. She nodded and I gave a smile. I dismissed myself and went to the boys. Will gave me a big hug. "How you felling?" Tony asked as he laced our fingers and we walked back towards the emergency room.

"That felt so good." I said. "I mean, did you see their faces? The hope that they had now. They all want to be strong and live now." I said, feeling overwhelming pride. Will smiled. "I'm so proud of you." He said.

We met the others back in the ward. The doctor came back with Kieran. "He should be fine. He just needs to drink a lot of water and rehydrate." She said. Tony cleared the bill and we all went back home in all our separate cars.

I went with Tony, who wanted to take me home. We got there and he walked me to the front door. We looked at each other for a moment. "Hey, so are you doing anything for Christmas." I asked.

He shook his head. "Just gonna stay at the apartment." He said. I smiled. "Well then I want you to be my guest at my family Christmas gathering." He was a little shocked. "Oh, I wouldn't want to disrupt you and your family." He said.

I pouted. "Please. I mean, I don't want you to be all alone on my favorite holiday." I said. He hesitated. I went on my tippy toes and kissed him. He rested his hands on the small of my back as I cupped his face. I pulled away and mumbled against his lips, "There are a lot of mistletoes around my house."

He chuckled and said, "Okay, I'll come." I grinned and kissed him again. I was so looking forward to Christmas now.


	9. Annabeth and Percy's Christmas

**Chp 9  
Annabeth's POV  
Christmas Eve**

I got out my car and walked up the steps of Percy's parents house. We were going over for his mom Sally's amazing turkey dinner. I knocked on the door. Paul answered the door. He gave a smile and I gave him a hug.

He let me in and closed the door behind me. I took my jacket off and brushed off my red dress. It came to above my knees and had long sleeves with an open back, and I had decided to wear it with black stockings and my black high heel ankle length boots. I had my hair in a plait down my back with my necklace Percy gave me on.

"Hi Annabeth!" Sally said as we walked into the kitchen. I gave her a hug and was surprised to see Percy's dad there. "Hi Annabeth. Nice to see you again." He said, smiling as he gave me a hug. "Percy isn't here yet. He's late as always." Sally said, handing me a glass of white wine.

I chuckled and thanked her, taking my position in the doorway of the kitchen as always. Sally shook her head with a smile as we all heard the front door open and close. "Hi, sorry I'm late. Couldn't find something." Percy called, hanging up his came through and gave me a smile.

He cupped my cheek and gave me a kiss. "Mistletoe." He said when he pulled away, and I chuckled as I looked up at the little hanging green plant. He turned to his mom and Paul and saw his dad. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Percy, my boy." His dad said, grinning. He obviously didn't know his dad was coming down for Christmas to see him. He hugged all his parents and said, "Where is my little sister?" I smiled as Sally said, "She's upstairs. You two can go get her if you want."

Percy grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me upstairs along with him. We got to Emily's room and went in. She looked up from where she was playing with her toys. She grinned. "Percy!" She said, jumping up. She hugged his legs and he picked her up, sitting her on his hip. "Annie!" She said, noticing me and reaching out do me to hold her.

I took her from Percy and smiled at her. "Hey Em, how are you?" I asked, sitting her down on her bed. I started fixing her hair as she told me all about how she was excited for opening her presents.

When she was done we took her downstairs. Sally was just dishing up supper when we arrived downstairs. I put her down and she walked around and got to her seat at the table.

I got my glass of wine and Percy put his hand on the small of my back. I smiled up at him and he kissed my temple. When Sally started carrying through plates, he pulled out a seat for me and we sat down. Once everyone was seated, Paul did a prayer and we began eating.

Sally updated it us with her usual and Paul told us about Goode. We finished and Sally brought out the dessert. It was divine as always. She got up to take the plates through and I stood as well. "Annabeth, don't worry." She said, smiling. I waved it off and collected the plates.

We went through to the kitchen and she opened the dishwasher. "So how has Emily been lately?" I asked. She sighed. "She's good." She said, smiling. "You know, I always thought with having raised Percy, it would be easier the second time around. But I'm getting older and I'm not as fast as I used to be." She said, chuckling.

I smiled. "Well you did a really good job with Percy, I think you're doing great with Em." I said. She smiled. We finished packing up the dishwasher and joined the others in the lounge with our drinks.

Percy was busy talking to his dad so I sat down on the couch next to the Christmas tree. Emily came over and sat down on the floor in front of me. I put down my glass and gave her a smile. "I like your shoes." She said, looking at my shoes with a smile.

I chuckled. "Thanks." She looked at the presents under the tree. "You've known Percy for a long time, hey?" She said, standing up and pulling herself up onto the couch. She played with my fingers and I said, "Yeah. We've been best friends for a long time."

She smiled. "I asked mommy about Percy's daddy yesterday. I asked why she didn't marry him. And she said she loved him, but she wasn't in love with him." She said. I nodded.

"And when you came over a few weeks ago, when you left, you said you love him and he said he loved you too." She said, then looked up at me. "Do you love him like mom loves dad or like mom loved Percy's daddy?"

How do you answer your boyfriends little sister to that question? I smiled and looked over to where Percy was in deep conversation with his dad. I looked at her and said, "When did you start looking into love lives?" I tickled her and she giggled,

"I was just hoping that maybe you and Percy will get married." She said. I smiled at the very thought. "Well you never know what happens - he might end up getting a new girlfriend and marry her." I said.

She frowned. "But he loves you. Isn't that what people do when they love each other?" She asked. I nodded. "If he proposes then yes, I would marry him. But don't go around telling people that I'm going to marry him." I said, tickling her. She giggled and ran towards her mom to get away from my tickling war.

Percy finished talking with his dad and came to sit by me. He rested his hand on my thigh and took a sip of his beer. "Nice chat with your dad?" I asked. He nodded and gave a smile. "You came up in it." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "You've told him how horrible your girlfriend is?" I asked.

He laughed. "No." He said. "He asked how things were between us." I waited. "I told him things were great." He said. I rolled my eyes with a smile. "What?" He asked, chuckling. "Your sister has been talking to me about if I love you or if I'm in love with you and all you tell you dad is 'things are great'." I said.

He looked at me. "And? What did you tell her?" I chuckled. "I'm serious." He said, smiling. "You should know by now." I said. He still waited, looking at me with a smile. "I am in love with you, Perseus Jackson." I clarified, surprised he didn't even know. "I am completely and utterly in love with you that I would go anywhere and do anything for you."

He looked at me. I blushed and chuckled. "You made me sound so soppy and all 'I'm a clingy girlfriend' now." He smiled and said, "I am completely and utterly in love with you too Annabeth Chase." I couldn't help keeping the smile off my face.

"Okay, photo time by the tree." Sally said, interrupting the private conversation we were having with our eyes. We got up and put down our glasses. Paul set up the camera on the tripod and we huddled together, making sure you could still see the tree in the background.

"Everyone ready?" Paul asked. We all said we were and he pressed the button. He quickly ran and got his position. The camera flashed and we all let out the breath we had been holding.

We all just enjoyed the evening. "Okay Em, if you don't go to bed then Santa won't come." Sally said. She clapped her hands together and went around saying goodnight to everyone. Sally excused herself as she went upstairs with Emily.

I relaxed into Percy's side. I heard my phone ringing where it was in my jacket pocket. I let out a little groan as I got up and went to answer it. I smiled as I saw it was my dad.

Percy probably guessed it was my dad. I went into the study and closed the door so that I didn't disrupt them if they wanted to talk. "Hey Dad." I said, leaning against Sally's desk. "Hey my darling, how are you?" He asked, his voice cheerful as always.

"I'm good and yourself?"

"I'm good. We all missed you tonight. Used to flying you home." He said. I smiled.

"Yeah, I miss you guys."

He let out a breath. "And how was your evening? You were with Sally and Paul, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's been really great." I said.

"And Percy still treating you well?" He asked. I chuckled at the question. "When has he not?" I asked. He chuckled. "I know, just doing my fatherly duties." He said.

I heard some background noise and then he said, "Everyone wants to say hi." I held the phone away from my ear as my family all shouted a loud hello. He chatted to me for a bit about stuff there.

"Well I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." He said. I started my walk back to my jacket. Percy gave me a smile. "Thanks, you too." I said. "Remember, study well."

"As always."

"And always stay streetwise."

"Yes."

"And don't get up to any funny business with Percy."

"Okay, I'm hanging up now dad." I said, embarrassed. He chuckled. "One more thing." He said. I listened, waiting. "Remember I always love you." I smiled.

"I love you too dad. Now go enjoy your evening." He chuckled and said goodbye. I shook my head as I put my phone away. Sally had joined them again. "My family send their love." I said, taking a seat next to Percy again.

He smiled and handed me my coffee. "You plan on going to visit them again soon?" Paul asked, sipping his coffee. "I was thinking maybe in summer. I might get this go with me." I said, nudging Percy. He scoffed.

"Hell yes." He said, as if it was obvious. We all laughed at him. While the adults all talked, we finished our coffee. "You coming to my place tonight?" I asked him. He nodded. "Of course, I'm not leaving you alone on Christmas." He said, smiling.

The adults finished talking and Percy said, "We're going to head home." We all stood and said goodbye to each other. Percy and I pulled on our jackets and said goodbye once more before leaving.

We went off in our separate cars but met up at my place. We went in and headed for my room. We changed out our clothes that we had worn and into our pajamas. Despite it being winter, he still slept in his usual boxers, as the cold didn't bother him much.

I got into bed as he went to the bathroom. I sat up and looked over the Christmas messages from the guys and Mel. I replied to all of them and sent my Christmas wishes. I looked up as Percy came back into the room. I smiled and put my phone down.

He got in next to me and we lay down. I switched off the lights and he pulled me to his chest. "Night." He said. I smiled. "Night Perce."

* * *

**_Quick question - why is no one reviewing? ( besides Mila-is-a-bookworm-100)_**


	10. Kieran's Christmas

**Chp 10  
Kieran's POV**

I dusted off my shirt and pants as I checked that I looked fine in he he mirror. My two aunts and uncles, my grandparents and my brother were coming to the Christmas dinner. Even better - Kirsten was coming. And I hope you felt the sarcasm in that.

I went downstairs and past my dad's office where he was looking at some work. They had flown me home for Christmas as they were super religious people. I wasn't always a big fan for going with my 'perfect' family to the church with 'perfect' people, and return to my 'perfect' house and wear 'perfect' brands and all that 'perfect 'crap.

Well the perfectness will be broken when Henry shows up with Kirsten, as we never have had anything like that in our family. No one spoke of divorces or even cheating - if they were about affairs between married couple they go all gossipy and say how bad they've sinned and all that stuff.

If mom knew what age and the amount of girls Henry had been with, he would be disowned. I didn't even know what to think she might do or say when he arrived with Kirsten on his arm. So, if you haven't guessed yet, I am not looking completely forward to the evening - only to Henry getting tongue lashed by mom in front of everyone.

I went to the kitchen and greeted my mom. She smiled and, as always, tried to fix my already fine hair and fine clothes. I gave her a small smile and pried her off my clothes. She chuckled and left me to getting a glass of champagne.

My dad joined us and smiled. "Can you pour for your mom and I?" He asked. I nodded and poured two more glasses and we all went to where the dining table was set out nicely. We all looked to the front door as it opened.

I felt my heart seize as Henry and Kirsten came in and hung up their coats. He was dressed similar to me - fancy shirt, nice pants and fancy shoes. She was wearing a red long sleeve top with her hair down and black jeans with high heels.

They both looked to me and I ignored them, taking a sip of my drink. "Oh, Kirsten! Lovely to see you again!" Mom said, going forward and hugging her. She hugged her back and said, "You to Wendy." She hugged Henry and, as she had done to me, fixed his hair and clothes which were already fine.

Mom and dad waited expectantly for me to go hug the life out of Kirsten as I always used to do when we were together. "Kieran." My dad said, nudging me he thought I was day dreaming.

I nodded at her to acknowledge she was there to 'please' him. My parents were very confused by this. She swallowed and wouldn't meet my eyes. "So, uh. Can we get you guys something to drink?" Dad asked. He lead Henry and Kirsten off to the kitchen, pouring them some champagne.

My turned to me while they were getting their drinks. "Kieran, that was very rude. She is your girlfriend for crying out loud. Why are you being so rude?" She asked, not bothering to lower her voice at all. "I don't know, ask her new boyfriend." I said.

I knew I was being bitter despite having settled things with Henry, but seeing her in person spiked anger and hurt in me again. Recognition went over her face and she looked to the three as they returned. She noticed Henry's hand on the small of her back and looked at him, hoping it wasn't true.

"Henry, is it true you and Kirsten are dating?" She asked, and I had a mental party, knowing it was coming. He put a protective arm around her waist and said, "I wanted to talk to you about that, actually."

Dad joined mom and they both waited. "Kirsten and I are now dating." He said, expecting moms outrage to come. We all heard the sound of cars arriving and car doors. She did what I hadn't even thought of.

She nodded and swallowed. "Oh, okay." She said. I stared at her as if she was mad. "I'm very happy for you both." I furrowed my eyebrows and said, "What bullshit." As she walked to the front door to go open up for the family.

She didn't hear but my dad did, and he hit my side. He was much more lenient than my mom - when she want around. We wouldn't have gotten away with three quarters of the things we did if dad hadn't told mom.

So mom greeted everyone and let them in. They all seemed to notice Henry's arm around Kirsten. They didn't say anything and acted as if they hadn't noticed. So we ate dinner per usual and all chatted over drinks and what not.

I was in the kitchen, staring out the window as I finished my drink. "Kieran?" Someone asked. I turned to see Kirsten. "Can we talk?" She asked. I shrugged. "Please, surely you have something to say." She said.

I sighed and lead her to my dad's office. I closed the door and leaned against the door. "Kieran, can I start by saying -" she started. "You know when I first saw you?" I interrupted, walking to where my dad had a tray of his favorite scotch whiskey and two glasses.

She stayed quiet. "I was in ninth grade, and you just arrived at this school. And I saw you from a distance and I thought to myself 'wow, she is so beautiful'." I said, pouring myself a glass. "I admired you from a distance for two years." I said.

I turned and looked at her. "So then we got in the same base class, and I introduced myself. And you smiled and told me your name and I had never felt happier that you actually knew my name after I knew yours long before."

She sighed. "Point is, I asked you to be my girlfriend because I fell so absolutely insane for you that I couldn't imagine another guy owning your heart." I said. She rubbed her eyes. "And you took what I gave you and you used it up and then you found someone else to have on your arm."

She rubbed her eyes. "I swear it wasn't like that." She pleaded. I shook my head and took a sip of my drink. "If you just let me tell you instead of cutting off anything I have to say, I would actually be getting here and you wouldn't be making me feel so small right now." She said, looking at me and getting in a huff as she couldn't put a word in. I decided to rather let her talk and not be stubborn.

"Okay." She started. "I knew Henry before I even met you." I furrowed my eyebrows, not having known that. "I went to visit my friend who was at the university and I met him there. I saw him many times before we decided to start going out." I rubbed my eyes.

"We were together when I was about fifteen, but we decided to stay as friends as he was older and I had school work." She said. "I swear, when I first met you, I didn't even know you two were related till we started dating and I came over the one Christmas and you introduced me to him and I realized that you were his brother."

I processed it as fast as possible, which was actually pretty slow because I was so shocked. "I promise nothing was going on when we were dating." She said, looking at me. "So when did you decided to change from being friends to being lovers?" I asked.

We looked up as the door was opened and Henry came in and closed the door behind him, looking a little confused. "Kirsty, I need to know this." I asked, not caring if he was here. She sighed.

"I found out that I was pregnant." She said, pacing slowly. "I got scared and I need someone to be there for me." She said. "He was here," she said, pointing to Henry. "And in didn't think about him being your brother or any of that - I thought about him being the only other trusting person there for me that wouldn't freak out and get everything messed around."

"I was always there for you." I protested, frowning. "I was there all the time." She shook her head. "But you were not here. I was there for you when you always needed me, even when you didn't want me to be, and this time, the only time I've ever needed you, you were all the way across the country." She said.

Now I looked like the bad guy. "You could have at least told me, and I would have asked Henry myself to just go with and make sure everything was fine. I still should have been apart of the discussion." I said.

"What discussion?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows with a confused look. "Whether or not I had the baby?" She asked. I rubbed my eyes. "I don't know, but-" I started. "There were no buts to it. You didn't have to even know." She said.

"I would have wanted to know." I said, defending myself that I would have been there for her. "Are you really so selfish?" She asked. "Did you want me to call you up, break that I was pregnant but not to worry because I would get your dear brother to go with me to get an abortion?"

She was getting slightly angry. "It was my body that went through everything, not yours. It was the girls I shared an apartment with's judging looks, not your friends. If you had come down, it would have ruined everything. We all know for a fact your mother would rather leave me to have the baby then kill a living, unborn baby."

She ran a hand through her hair and walked up to me. "I was not being off to not telling you, I was saving you from a nightmare of being the university drop out. I saw it happen to my aunt, and I did not want to go down that road. My parents didn't leave me in her arms to let me fall down the same path."

Her eyes were sad, and I finally understood the pain she was going through. "So Henry was there for me when I needed someone. And I'm sorry that I hurt you, I really am because I never wanted to. But I'm in love with Henry. I did those things because I love you, and I care for you."

I swallowed hard. "You don't get how hard this has been, and you've been making it worse by ignoring me and Henry and I've just needed you to head it from my side. So don't be mad at us. Please." She said. I watched as I stream rolled down her cheek. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her.

She breathed shakily. "Thank you." She whispered into my shoulder. Henry gave me a sad smile. I needed that confirmation to properly close the end if our relationship, sew up my wounds and hurt in my heart. I could set her free, knowing she would still be there.

* * *

**_Like the drama? Then please review people! I'm going through a terrible case of review withdrawal and it is very depressing.._**


	11. Will, Mel and Tony's Christmas

**Chp 11  
Tony's POV  
Christmas Eve**

I knocked on Annabeth's apartment door and went in, knowing it was unlocked. "Mel?" I asked. I heard her call out from her room and waited. She came out, pulling her suitcase with her. I couldn't help staring at her.

She was wearing high heels with stockings and a green dress with her leather jacket. She looked up and gave me a smile. "What?" She asked, looking to see if there was something wrong with her dress that I was staring at.

"Sorry, you just look - wow." I said, finally trailing my eyes back to her face. She blushed as she came towards me. "You look very handsome yourself." She said, slinging her arms around my neck with a smile. I smirked and slung my arms around her waist. "Is that so?" I asked, kissing her.

She smiled into the kiss and mumbled, "Oh yeah." We were kissing for a few moments till I said, "We're going to be late." She nodded, gave my lips one mast peck and got her bag. I took it from her and got it down in the elevator. I showed her to my Mercedes G class and she whistled. "This is a really nice car." She said, admiring it.

I chuckled. "Yeah, thanks." I put her bag in my boot and opened her door for her. I went around to the other side and got in. I started the drive to Boston. It was one o' clock on Christmas Eve, and we were on our way to her parents place. I was nervous. What if they thought I was weird? What if they didn't like that I was a rich boy? What if they didn't like me altogether?!

As we drove she glanced over to me. She had her hand resting on my thigh, making my skin feel hot. "You know you didn't have to wear a tie and a fancy suit." She said, laughing at me. She tried numerous times to get it off but gave up after she discovered I really wasn't going to budge.

"I want to look respectable, make your family like me." I said. "Yeah, by wearing Lacoste?" I rolled my eyes. "You're judging." I said. She was silent for a moment, which gave me a fright, and I looked over to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." She said, genuinely worried that she had upset me. I chuckled and took one hand off my steering wheel to rest it on hers. "No worries." I said.

The drive seemed like forever due to Christmas traffic but four hours later, we arrived at her parents place. I bit my lip as I pulled up into the drive. "Uh, are you sure it's okay for me to trash your family Christmas?" I asked, getting really nervous as I realized I was actually here now and I couldn't turn back.

She looked over at me. "You aren't having cold feet are you?" She asked, an amused look on her face. "I thought I was the first timer in relationships." She said, making me chuckle. "Yeah, but I never did the 'meet the family' part of it. I never thought I was up for it." I admitted.

She leaned over and said, "They're very laid back, don't worry. All they are going to think about is how amazing you are and they'll see straight away what I fell in love with." I smiled at her comment and rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

"So you love me?" I asked, grinning cheekily. She chuckled, blushing deep red. "I said that, didn't I?" She joked. I smiled and gave her a kiss. She kissed me back, warming me to the core. "Come on." She said, pulling away and getting out. Oh my.

I got out too and locked my car. I laced our fingers and we walked to the front door. Before we knocked, the door was opened. "Melody, my sweet pumpkin!" A lady said, moving up forward and pulling Mel into a bone crushing hug. "Mom, I can't breath." She said, chuckling as her mom finally let her go.

"Mom, this is Tony. Tony, this is my mom, Sheila." She said. The lady looked at me and gave me a warm smile. "Tony! How nice to finally meet you." She said, surprising me as she pulled me into a hug. I chuckled and smiled at her as she pulled away. "Oh, you two must be freezing out here, come in." She said, ushering us in.

I was speechless. There were Christmas decorations up, and the it smelt of freshly baked cookies. The house was cozy and seemed like a real family home. No wonder Mel loved Christmas. We were taken through to a lounging room where a middle aged man sat along with Tony standing with some guy that looked a bit older.

They all looked our way. Tony grinned at us and came forward. He gave Melody a hug first, kissing her cheek. He turned to me and we had a 'bro hug'. "Tony, I assume you left the apartment all clean and tidy for us all when we go back." He joked. I chuckled and nodded.

I was introduced to the guy he had been standing with, his cousin Ben. "So you and Mel are a thing?" He asked. I nodded with a smile. "Oh, and this is Mel's boyfriend Tony." I heard Sheila say. I swallowed and shook the mans hand. "Hi, I'm Samuel." He said, giving a smile.

I was shown to the kitchen with Mel and there was a wife and husband in there, apparently her aunt and uncle. "Oh, you're going to have to get out the mistletoe, Shelly!" Mary said making Mel and I laugh. "Wasn't that part of the deal?" I murmured in Mel's ear and she blushed deep red, making me grin before taking a sip of my red wine.

We all looked to the door as her grandparents and another aunt and uncle came in. Yet again, I was introduced. "So, Tony, what are you studying?" Granny Janet said. I grinned. "Culinary skills." I said.

They all looked really interested when I said that. "He's a really good cook - it kind if sealed the deal." Mel said, making them laugh and me grin as I put an arm around her waist. "Well I got an assistant chef now." I said.

"Oh, and how long have you been interested to in it?" Sheila asked, enthusiastically. "I moved to Paris when I was fifteen, and we had this French cook in the house. She taught me all she knew." I said. More oohs and ah's sounded.

"Well in that case, you are going to have to show off your skills for us." Mary said, grinning. I smiled. "Consider it a test." Grandpa Joe said. I laughed and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to."

Sheila and Mary are amazing cooks, and made up the most amazing homemade food I had ever had in America. I was walking around and chatting to people after supper, and walked past the door that lead outside. It was open, and I could see Sheila sitting there.

"Can I get you anything Sheila?" I asked and she looked up with a smile. "No, thank you." She said. I nodded and gave a smile before going around to find Mel. I ended up getting pulled into a conversation with Ben.

"So you first lived in America till you were eight, moved to Singapore and stayed there for two years, stayed in London and traveled around Britain for two years, moved to Canada for three years, had one year in Paris then moved back here?" He recalled from our conversation.

I chuckled and nodded. "Spot on." I said. By now, some of the others were all over hearing whilst having separate conversations. He shook his head with a grin. "I'd love that." He said, sighing in content.

"Well next time you travel wether it's to Switzerland or Australia you are taking me along." He said, making me laugh. I saw Mel standing in the kitchen doorway listening as her aunt talked to her, but her eyes were on me. She gave a smile and I excused myself from Ben.

I went over and was lucky that her aunt was just moving on to where her husband was calling her. "I see you finally ditched the tie." She said, fingering the button that was undone due to me having taken my tie off with a smile.

"Do I still look good?" I mused, smirking lightly. She grinned and nodded. "Mistletoe." Her mom said, squeezing between us with a grin as she came out the kitchen. I glanced up and sure enough there was a mistletoe. She lowered my chin and kissed me. I cupped her cheek and kissed her. Wolf whistles sounded and mistletoe was shouted out.

I laughed, breaking the kiss. She laughed with me and I put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into my side. "One for the family album." Her grandmother said, looking at the picture she had taken.

Mel was slightly embarrassed, but I didn't care about the photo. It was something I definitely wanted to hold onto forever. Soon it became quite late and everyone left, leaving Mel, Will, Sheila and myself.

I wasn't even aware that her parents were divorced until he left. "We need to get out stuff out your car." Mel said. I nodded and went to my jacket that was hung up at the front. I got out my car keys and went started following me, but I stopped her before she even stepped out the front door.

"What?" She asked. "It's cold, stay inside." I said, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes with a smile but listened. I went to the car and got out our bags. Will joined me and took Mel's stuff for me as I went to my car door to get something out the front.

"Can I park my car again?" I asked, pointing to the place off the grass. Will nodded and took my stuff from me, taking it inside. I got in the car and parked my car under the shelter. I went back inside and took my suit jacket off the hook, taking it up stairs with me along with my bag.

I found the guest room and went in. I started unpacking my things, the things I would wear for the week we were going to be down. "Knock knock?" Said a voice, opening the door slightly. Mel smiled as she stood in the partially opened doorway.

"Come in." I said, smiling at her. She came in and I put down the empty, unpacked bag. "So, what are your views on Christmas now?" She asked.

I grinned and rested my hands on the small of her back, her slinging her arms around my neck. "Absolutely amazing, one of my favorite holidays." I said. She smiled and kissed me, leaning into me. I kissed her back and rested my forehead against hers.

"So I guess I'll be heading to bed." She said. I nodded and cupped her cheek. I kissed her once more before saying, "Sweet dreams." I smiled as she kissed my cheek and left. If I could only trade all the money my dad had for a family like hers.


	12. Phone Call from Dad

**Chp 12  
Melody's POV**

I woke up early as always and went for a shower. After getting dressed and doing my hair and makeup, I went downstairs and as usual found my mom in the kitchen with my dad. That was odd as he was never usually here this early on Christmas mornings.

"Merry Christmas!" Mom said, smiling and giving me a tight squeeze. "Merry Christmas." I said, hugging her back and giving my dad a hug. "Tony still asleep?" She asked. I shrugged. "I don't know, probably. But he never sleeps in, he'll be up around six thirty." I said.

They raised an eyebrow at me. "And how exactly do you know this?" Dad asked with a slight smirk. I blushed deep red and mom didn't even give me a chance to explain as she said, "You don't share a bed when we aren't around, do you?"

They both laughed as my face went even hotter and I protested, waving my hands around. "Gosh, who do you think I am?" I asked, trying to get off the topic. "So my daughter is still pure." Dad said, smiling.

I wanted to die of embarrassment, and mom only made it more awkward by saying, "I wonder if Will-" she didn't carry on as she went into deep concentration. "It's possible." Dad said, shrugging. She sighed. "Oh well, he knows how to treat a lady. I would only hope he -" she started but I cut in. "Okay, can we go off the subject of whether Will's ever slept with someone."

"What?" Someone asked from the doorway, and we all looked there to see a shocked looking Will. Mom and dad burst out laughing as I rubbed my face, wishing the conversation had never happened. "But you still haven't explained how -" dad went on.

"We were talking and for some reason it came up that we are both earl birds - he mentioned that he never sleeps much later than six thirty unless he wants to or he's had a long night." I said. They smirked but just nodded. "It's true, you always here stuff happening in the kitchen around quarter to seven after he's gotten up and stuff." Will confirmed, catching onto the earlier conversation.

I smiled quietly to myself. We were all silent for a moment. "So, uh, why were we talking about whether I had ever slept with someone before?" Will asked, still very confused and embarrassed. "Oh, Mel mentioned about what time Tony usually got up and I joked around by asking if she shared a bed with him." Mom simply said.

"Oh." Will said, still embarrassed but slightly less confused. "Well?" Dad asked and will practically choked on his sip of coffee. "What? Are you serious?" He asked and they only smirked, looked at each other and shrugged.

"That - that's so wrong. That's private." He said, shuddering at the thought of our parents knowing or not. "Oh, so that is a definite yes." Mom said, just judging from him saying it was 'private'. "I didn't say that." He said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Well when you don't won't us to know, it means you've been up to -" dad started but we both covered our ears with our hands and started making noises to declare that we really didn't want a life lesson on Christmas morning in the kitchen with our divorced parents.

There was a knock on the wooden doorframe and we all looked up to see Tony smiling. "Merry Christmas." He said, smiling at us. We all exchanged a very mumbled reply of merry Christmases and he came over, giving me a hug. He unwounded his arm from my waist as he went to pour himself some coffee.

"So what time the others getting here?" Will asked taking one of the muffins on the table and starting to eat it. I opted for an apple and put it aside for when I was finished with my coffee. "Soon, probably half an hours time." Mom said, smiling.

Mom, Dad and Will started a conversation so I turned to talk to Will. He put a hand on the small of his back, pulling we close to him. He smiled and said, "Merry Christmas." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Want to go sit on the couch?" I asked, playing with the tassel on his hoodie.

He opened his mouth to answer but his phone started to ring in his front pocket. I felt it against my leg. He took out his phone and frowned down at it for a few moments. "Tony, answer it." I said, wondering why he was just letting it ring. He pressed the green phone and left the room.

Will seemed to have noticed it but was asked something by dad and answered. I sighed, taking my mug and apple with me to the lounge to go sit on my own with no cuddle buddy. I saw him standing outside and talking on his phone. I wondered why he looked so disgruntled.

**~ Tony's POV ~**

I answered the phone, leaving the room. I went outside and asked, "Dad?" I couldn't believe he was phoning. "Tony! Merry Christmas. Where are you?" He asked. I frowned.

"I came all this way from England to see my son at Christmas time and you aren't even here." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm at my girlfriends place in Boston." I said, then thought it over again. "Wait, so you haven't spoken to me since my birthday six months ago, and all of a sudden you come down for Christmas to surprise me?" I clarified.

He sighed. "Tony, I wish I could talk more often but I'm just too busy." He said. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you work too much to never call or text or email." I said, rolling my eyes. "You know I work very long hours, Tony. You know I'm not always going to be available." He said.

"And what is this about a girlfriend? Anyone I know?" He asked. "No, you don't know her." Is all I said. "But what was so important that you came down here?" I asked. There was a pause of silence.

"I've met someone." He said, making me raise an eyebrow. "And I proposed to her, and she wants to marry me. So I want you to meet my soon to be wife." I didn't know what to say. "Wait, you're getting married?" I asked, struggling to process it.

"Yes, and I would love if we could arrange to meet up. Maybe I fly you here to Maine or we can fly to you and -" he started but I stopped him. "Hey, I'm a guest at my girlfriends parents place and it is Christmas Day." I pointed out.

He was silent for a moment. "Well it would be nice to meet your girlfriend so we'll fly up there for the day. Possibly tomorrow, so I'm expecting you to send the address. We'll see you then." He said, hanging up before giving me a chance to say no.

I opened my mouth, listening to the beeps signally he was no longer there. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I went back inside and joined Mel on the couch. "Uh, my dad is coming around tomorrow with his fiancé." I said, still shocked.

She looked at me and nodded. "Okay, that's fine." She said, smiling. "No, it isn't." I said, shaking my head. She raises an eyebrow as I said, "Guests aren't allowed guests. He can't come. I mean, what is going to happen? I've never met her, I don't know if your parents are fine with it, and -" I carried on bug she cut me off by cupping my cheek and leaning in, distracting me by kissing me.

"Tony, stop overthinking. It's dangerous." She said, chuckling. I sighed, still feeling uneasy about it. "If it makes you feel better." She said, then held up a finger and called her mom. "Mom, Tony's dad is coming to see him tomorrow." She said.

Her mom grinned and said, "Oh, that would be so lovely." She went back in the kitchen and Mel smirked at me. "Tony, you just need to get it off your mind. You and overthinking looks very dangerous." She said. I chuckled and said, "What do you have in mind?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile as I laughed. I cupped her cheek anyway and kissed her. She smiled against my lips and kissed back. Definitely the perfect distraction.

**~ Next Day ~**

I let out a sigh as Mel hugged me from behind. "Relax, Tony." She instructed, chucking in my ear and making me shiver in delight. I pulled her around me so she was standing in front of me. I cupped her face and kissed her softly, hoping it will ease me, and it did.

She put her hand over mine and when we pulled away, she smiled up at me. "Why are you so nervous? He's just your dad." I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm so used to never seeing him much that the fact he came to see me just feels awkward. She nodded.

We looked up as Sheila came back in and gave a smile. I moved my hands and rested my one on the small of her back, us standing side by side. "Hey, here someone comes now." She said, looking out the window.

Will appeared and looked out the window with us. "Oh my gosh, is that a Shelby cobra?" Will asked, staring at the car in awe. I sighed and nodded. I let out a strangled choke when my dad opened the door for the lady.

"You never mentioned you had a sister." Will said, staring at the young lady. "I don't, that's his fiancé." I said rubbing my eyes as I couldn't believe he was getting married to a girl that he was around three times older than.

The silence fell for a second. "Tony, are you going to go say hello?" Mel asked, pushing me in the direction of the door. I hesitated as I reached for the door handle. I opened the door and stood in the doorway, watching as the came our way.

"Tony! I can't believe it's been six months!" My dad said grinning as he came forward. He shook my hand and I shook the young lady's hand. We let them in as it was cold outside, and we went to the lounge.

My dad and I didn't look very similar, as I had taken more after my mom, but we still had the same average height, but I had brown hair and his was greyed terribly.

"Uh, dad. This is my girlfriend Melody, my friend Will and there mom Sheila." I said, gesturing to the others who were all smiling. The lady and him shook their hands. "Nice to meet you, I'm Bryan and this is my fiancé Crystal." He said, gesturing to the lady at his side.

She shook their hands than turned to me. "Oh, Tony! So lovely to finally meet you." She said, coming and giving me a tight hug. I awkwardly hugged her back and have a polite, slightly weirded out smile.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" Sheila offered. They both asked for coffee and she went off to make. Will went with his mom and Mel decided to sit down next to me. "Melody, what a lovely name." My dad mused, trying to be charming as always.

"Thank you." She said, chuckling. "How is university?" He asked me. "It's good." I said, feeling really awkward. He made small talk for a while until Sheila came with their coffees. "Hey Mel, can you come help me with something?" She asked.

And now I was alone with the two. "So as I mentioned yesterday we are getting married." My dad said. I nodded. "I am so excited for the wedding, it's going to be in England." She said, grinning.

They both carried on talking about the wedding that was all planned that when were having in apparently two months time. "Okay, I'm sorry but this is very awkward." I blurted out, running a hand through my hair.

They both frowned. "How so?" She asked. I looked at them. "You are like three times older than her." I said to my dad. "And I didn't even know you existed till yesterday." I said to her. "And, I'm sorry. But this is just - it's uncomfortable." I said, letting out what I was feeling.

They were both silent for a moment. "Tony, I know this is probably a little differ et because you never grew up with a mom-" she started but I scoffed. "Mom? You want me to all you mom when you are only five to ten years older than me?" I asked, shocked.

She looked at my dad. "Tony." He said, in a wary tone. I looked at him. "You didn't grow up with a mom, Tony. I understand if having a mom feels very weird and different but you'll get used to it." He said.

I rubbed my eyes. "Dad, I haven't seen you in six months and suddenly we are extremely close, you aren't busy and you are engaged." I said, that being one of the main things bothering me.

"Tony, you aren't a little kid anymore. I can't always check up on you every day. Hell, you're probably not even a virgin anymore." He said, throwing up his hands. "Okay that's none of your business, and I know you can't always check up on me. I don't want you to. But you can at least say hi once month." I shot back.

"Okay, I think we should maybe just take a deep breath." Crystal suggested, looking a little intimidated. Dad nodded and she rested her hand on her leg. Everything after that felt so awkward. What was I supposed to do?


	13. Fights and Resolutions

**Chp 13  
Melody's POV**

I laughed along with the others as Will had drifted off while holding his coffee mug and had spilt it on himself, jumping with a start and nearly falling backwards off his chair to the drink being so hot.

"Are you okay?" I asked, chuckling. He nodded, pulling his jeans off his leg as best he could, it being a slim fit. He ended up having to go change his pants, but came back quickly to finish his scrambled eggs on toast.

"So the plan is to go pick up the love birds from Annabeth's place and then head to go do a day of having fun and doing whatever we can find to do." Kieran said, running over the daily plan. We all agreed and got ready to leave.

I had come over early to have some alone time with Tony before the others got up. Tony and I laced fingers and we all made our way to Annabeth's apartment. As I was the only one with a key, I went up first and unlocked the door.

I unlocked the door and opened but stopped it halfway due to what was going on. Chill, they weren't making out or anything that would have been embarrassing to catch them doing. It was just the first time I had ever seen them - or any couple really - having a row.

"Why did you bother even asking my opinion then?" He asked, throwing up his hands. "Well you can see it's straight!" She said, gesturing to her drawing on the table between. "I don't take criticism bad!" She said, probably not the first time she had said it today as she said it really annoyed.

She noticed me there and sighed, rubbing here eyes. I signaled that we would just go on and she nodded, looking at me thankfully. I closed the door and felt the awkwardness fall over us. Joy.

**~ Percy's POV ~**

I woke up to the bed being empty. I saw the door opened and figured she must not have been able to sleep. I pulled on my jeans and a fresh top, then went through to find her working on something.

"Morning." I said, pressing my chest to her back where she was standing and leaning against the table. She didn't respond, so I frowned, but didn't question her. I moved away and went to pour some coffee.

"Can I have your honest opinion on an idea?" She asked. I nodded and she held up a page, coming to me. She started rattling off an idea for innovative architecture lesson project. It sounded familiar to some building we had seen before in San Francisco.

She looked up at me. "What you think?" She asked. I hesitated and decided to say, "Sounds cool." She just stared at me blankly. "You promised you would tell me the truth." She said.

I rubbed the back if my neck. "Come on, you don't think I can handle some criticism?" She asked. I sighed. "Well to be honest, I don't think it is very you. I mean, it's not innovative." I said, looking at the plain drawing.

"What do you mean it's not innovative?" She asked, slightly angered, and I mentally groaned. "It's plain. It's looks like that one building near your parents place in San Francisco." I admitted. She crossed her arms and looked at me. "Percy, it so doesn't." She protested.

"You know, this is why I rather stuck to telling you it is cool." I said, running my eyes. "Why is that?" She asked. "Annabeth, you do not like criticism at all." I said, telling her straight. She narrowed her eyes at me. "That isn't true. I like knowing criticism so I can work on stuff." She defended.

"No, you like saying you like criticism but know I'm always going to tell you it's perfect because it is, so you don't worry."

"But you can clearly see it isn't bad." She said, making me groan.

"Why did you even bother asking my opinion then?" I asked, throwing up my hands.

"But it's straight!" She said, pointing to the drawing. We looked at each other for a moment. "I don't take criticism bad!" She protested again. She looked past my shoulder and I glanced in that direction to see Mel giving a little wave before closing the front door again.

"Annabeth, why won't you just admit you don't like criticism." I said, rubbing my temple. "Well if you prefer to rather keep in what you feel towards me in fear I'll take it the wrong way, how many times have you lied to me?" She asked.

I scoffed. "Annabeth, that is so ridiculous." I said. Her eyes welled. "Is it?" She asked. "I'm serious, I want to know if you ever lied to me just because I don't like taking criticism."

I hated that she was taking this so seriously. "Annabeth, I really don't want to fight about -" I started but she cut in. "Percy, that's not what I asked you to tell me. Did you ever lie to me?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Annabeth, I don't know. I can't remember. But I don't lie to you, everything I tell you is the honest truth." I said. She turned away from me and moved to where the drawing was. She leaned against the table.

"Percy, how is there supposed to be a future for us if you wouldn't even give me your honest opinion." She said. I ran over what she said a million times in my head. "Our future?" I asked, what she had said burning through my mind. She turned to me. "That wasn't the point. The point is you don't -"

"I don't what? Think you can take criticism. I don't think - I know. It's just how you are." I said. She groaned, frustrated. "Why does it even bother you that much?" I asked. "Because I can take criticism." She said.

"Annaneth, please name one thing that you've been criticized in in your whole life that has ever left a mental scar on you." I said, getting tired if this argument. "You've lived in comfort for as long as I can remember." I said.

She looked at me. "I mean, you've always been healthy, you've always been slim, you've always had perfect marks, you've never had to worry about having bad skin and you have and always will be my definition of perfect." I said, leaning against the counter.

She looked down at the ground for a second. "You and I both know I'm not perfect." She said, her voice quiet and flat. I walked to her and lifted her chin with my finger so she would meet my eyes. "But I love your perfect imperfections." I said.

She did something we haven't done since we have started dating. She just put her arms around my neck, buried her head in my neck and let me hold her. We must go through some of the best arguments, as we always resolve it as best we can and don't let it tear us apart.

I pulled away and said, "It's not wrong or terrible to take criticism bad, but it's just someone else's opinion." I said. She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." She said, sighing. Ten minutes later we were sitting huddled together in the couch to have alone time.

"What I said earlier when I mentioned 'our future', I'm sorry. That made me sound super clingy as if I won't let you ever see anyone ever again if you want to." She said, and I chuckled.

"But I want you there in my future." I said,and she smiled softly down at where our fingers were laced. If only I could tell her where I can see her with me in the future.


	14. Broken Hearts

**Chp 14  
Tonys POV  
One year and Six months later**

I smiled softly as I opened the door to see Melody. "Hey." I said, and she leaned forward, cupping my cheek and kissing me. She pulled away and rested her forehead against mine. I let her in and we went to the kitchen.

As I rolled out the pizza dough, she studied me. "Is something wrong?" She asked. I stopped kneading the dough and turned to her. "Uh, yeah. I need to tell you something." I said. She looked worried but stayed silent.

"My dad's friend is a chef in France, and he's offered me a job to go work for him, meanwhile doing my masters there." I said. She stayed quiet. "Mel?" I asked, making sure she was still with me.

"Oh, congrats! That's great." She said, giving me a hug. She pulled away and took a seat. "But - France? That's a long way away Tony." She said letting out a deep breath. I nodded. "I know." I said. "But this is what I've always dreamed of - cooking in Paris with a world class chef and being known." I said.

"Tony, you are known." She pointed out but I shook my head. "I'm known by my friends for the person I am, by my dad's colleagues as the rich guys son, but no one even knows that I can cook. And I want to be the world class chef that everyone wants their meal made by." I said.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm being mean about this." She said, then looked me in the eyes. "I'm happy for you, I really am. It's just -" she took a deep breath. "I'm going to miss you so much Tony." She said.

"I thought about you a lot in this and - I want you to come with me." I said. She gaped at me with a raised eyebrow. "Look, I know it sound really crazy, but I really can't imagine not doing with you. I want you to come along." I said, knowing the idea was really crazy and rash. I just didn't want to leave her.

"Tony, I have my studies, and Will is here, my only friends are here, my family is here. This is my home. I can't just leave." She said, and my heart dropped, hoping she would have just agreed and saved me the heart ache.

She sighed and stood up, resting her hands on my face. "I love you so much Tony, but I can't leave the life I've started to sit and wait everyday as you work long hours and enjoy yourself while I have to find something to do on my own." She said. I looked down and she moved my eyes back to hers.

"I'm sorry Tony. We're on different paths, and if you take your path with me, I'll lose my path completely. I can't risk losing this chance." She said. I looked down at the floor and asked, "Did you just break up with me?"

She swallowed and nodded. I shook my head and said, "Mel, don't do this." I couldn't take another heart ache. My heart had already been on lose ends when I was growing up, looking for lost love. I had finally found love I deserved, and it was being taken away.

I kissed her and she hesitated before kissing me back. She pulled away, her hands staying in my face. "Tony." She said, softly. "Melody, I don't want to do this. I can't lose you." I said.

She sniffled and said, "The others will be back soon." She slipped out my arms and went to go pour herself a glass of wine, wiping her eyes. I swallowed hard, my throat aching, and returned back to my dough. The others arrived and they were all in good moods.

"And so we couldn't find cheddar for Will and he went all dramatic and was pouting the whole trip." Kieran said, as the others laughed at what had happened. They emptied out the ingredients and I looked at it.

I took the tomato paste and spread it over the bases. Next the mozzarella was followed and I started putting on the different ingredients. I put it in the oven and got a beer. The others had all been talking, but I was still too dazed by Melody breaking up with me I hadn't bothered listening.

"So Tony, how much longer? I'm starved!" Percy said. The others all agreed and I looked at the time. "Thirty minutes." I said, and they groaned. I sighed and got out mussels and crackers. I out them on the crackers and put them all neatly on the plate.

I set it in front of them all as an appetizer and they started eating away, chatting once again. Melody also looked a little drawn from the atmosphere. I looked at her and she caught my gaze. She swallowed hard and looked away, pulling a fake smile as she turned back to the conversation.

So the pizza was soon done and we were all sitting at the kitchen table, me and Percy standing as there weren't enough seats. "So, I have some news." I said and they all looked to me except Mel.

"I have been asked to go cook with a world class chef in Paris, and I decided to accept the offer. And I'm going to finish my masters there." I said, looking around at them. They all grinned and started congratulating me. "Wow, when are you leaving?" Annabeth asked.

"Two weeks time." I said. They all seemed supportive but I noticed Will frown and look to where Mel was picking her food. He must have known now that we were over. Oh my. They're going to hate me forever now and I'm going to be the worst person ever. Just what I wanted when I had gotten good news.

**~ Melody's POV ~**

I sat at the kitchen counter in the kitchen, staring down at the hot chocolate in my hands. I stared at my phone and thought for a moment. I clicked the button, and saw it was one in the morning. I took a lucky chance and texted Will

'i need you.'

I was so relieved when I waited a few moments and I got a reply :

'I'm on my way'

I remained seated, not bothering to get up and see if my hair was okay ish. He was my brother after all, and had seen me with no hair before. Time flew by in a wink and I soon heard the door open and close.

Slow steps were taken and a chair was pulled up next to me. I didn't even have to look up, I just knew it was him. He sat there, looking at me for a few moments. I squeezed my eyes closed and felt a single tear go down my cheek.

He stood and pulled me into his chest. He moved me to the couch and we say down me burying my head into his shoulder. "He's leaving, Will." I said softly, feeling the tears seep through his shirt.

He pulled me closer. "Hey, don't cry." He said, softly. I cured though. I cried because I felt like my world had just slipped through my fingers. HE is my world. I wanted more than anything to be able to call him mine forever. I can't see myself without him.

Soon I had no tears left, and I was just leaning against his shoulder, like I had done many times before. But this was different - I just had my heart ripped out by the last person I thought would do it.

"You okay?" He asked. I shook my head. "I feel like my whole life has been sucked out of me." I said, my voice hoarse. He sighed. "First heart breaks are always the worst. But you'll meet someone-" he started, but it sounded exactly the same as the break ups you read about in books and see in movies.

"I don't want to meet someone else. I want to be with Tony." I declared. He was silent for a moment. "Everyone says that after getting their heart broken." He said. "But trust me, it doesn't hurt after a while. You don't feel like all your energy has been taken away."

I swallowed. "But I think I was really in love with Tony." I whispered. He didn't say anything after that. I even looked to see if he had maybe fallen asleep. But he just sat there, his face blank and staring into space. He looked to me. "So you're just going to let the guy you love leave?" He asked.

I nodded. "This is what he wants - what he's always wanted." I told him. He sighed. "But he's still here. You guys still have a couple days together." He said.

I shook my head. "I didn't want him to think he isn't allowed to meet someone else when he goes there. He doesn't need the petty girl back home. He can be fine on his own." I said, sounding bitter as I said it.

We were quiet again. "He asked me to go with him." I blurted out. He looked at me. "And I told him no, because you and the family are here, and because I'm still in my studies and this is home."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Mel, that's a very wise decision. Not good for your heart but very wise." He stated. I soon told him to go home and get rest, and he left me to curl up in a ball in bed.

**~ Two Days Later ~**

I was home alone, relaxing on my bed. Annabeth was out with Percy and I was wallowing in my loneliness. I heard the front door, and thought it must just be Annabeth back.

I was surprised when Tony came into my room. I quickly stood up. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked at me. "What am I doing here?" He asked. "I keep telling myself this is what I want but it hurts so bad. I miss you like hell Melody, and I wish you didn't declare that we are over." He said.

I swallowed. "Melody Cross, I love you. I love you so much." He said, cupping my face. I turned my head away, feeling so many mixed emotions. "Tony." I choked out. He lifted my chin and kissed me.

I couldn't help resisting. I missed his lips, and the feel of his thumb stroking my cheek and his smile against my lips. But my logical side forced me to pull away early.

"I can't keep doing this. It isn't healthy." I said. "We can't just do this anymore, it has been going in the past week and we can't even make up our mind about what we want to do." He sighed.

"Because I don't want to leave you. And I have this pressure pushing down on my chest, that if I leave you someone else is going to find you and you'll be stolen from me." He said.

"You leave in two days and you're saying all of this now." I said, shaking my head in disbelief. "I know, Mel. But I miss you already, and you're still here. And I still have the chance to be with you." He said. I sighed. I couldn't have him messing with my head anymore.

"Maybe I need to say this again, but very bluntly. You are leaving and I am staying here. I have broken up with you, because I thought of you and don't want you tied down to someone thousands of miles away. I have given you freedom to date, and even marry, if you want, some girl in Paris. I thought of you in every word I said, but it's your the to think about the things I want." I said.

I took a deep breath. "Tony, I want to finish my studies, stay close to my family - and I wanted you to be there right beside me. But we can't make this somehow work over phone calls and skypes. I've watched cheating tear apart my family, I'm not going to watch it tear apart my heart."

He was speechless. He looked defeated, and I felt guilty but I needed to say it. He looked down at the floor. "So that's it?" He asked. I nodded, feeling the pain press down on my chest all over again.

* * *

**Want me to continue this?**


	15. What To Do

**Chp 15  
Annabeth's POV**

I smiled as I woke up to Percy wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his face into my neck. "Morning." He said, kissing my cheek. I turned in his arms to face him. "Morning." I said, smiling softly as sun streamed through the large windows and casted early morning beams onto us.

"How come you're up so early?" I asked, him usually being a 'I like to sleep in when I don't have studies' person. He grinned and cupped my face, rubbing his thumb on my cheek. "Because my self conscious was wanting to see your beautiful face again." He said.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling. He kissed me, and I smiled into it. He pulled me closer, resting his hand on my waist. "Oh, and also we promised my mom we would go to her publishing press conference." He mentioned.

I suddenly perked up, and turned away from him to check the time on my phone. It was a few minutes till eight o' clock. "We should get up." I said, pulling the duvet off my legs. I stood and turned to see him still lying there, propped onto his elbow with a raised eyebrow.

He looked so handsome with his hair being illuminated, and his toned, skin showing as he didn't have a shirt on. "Annabeth." He groaned, lying on his back and covering his face with his hand. I rolled my eyes at his laziness and walked to the closet.

"You're really just going to leave your poor, shirtless boyfriend lonely?" He asked. I thought for a moment before turning to him and saying, "Yeah." He pouted, making him look so adorable. "You're cruel, Annabeth Chase."

I chuckled as I closed the closet and said, "If you want I'll call Melody to come -" he protested, blushing deep red. I grinned triumphantly and went to the bathroom. I got showered and washed myself off.

I got out and changed into a pretty summer dress that came to just below mid thigh and then went back into the room. I felt my skin get really hot as Percy looked up then turned back to getting something out the cupboard, then quickly looked back at me.

I rolled my eyes before going to him and lifting his chin with my finger. "It's rude to stare." I said softly, grinning as he blushed. He took the chance to steal a kiss - but I didn't hesitate in returning it. I left him to go shower as I made my way to the kitchen.

I found Melody there. She was staring into space her coffee untouched in front of her. "Earth to Melody." I said, making her look up and sigh. "Sorry." She apologized, looking back down at her coffee.

"Everything okay?" I asked, trying to be polite. She shrugged. "Did Tony send you an email?" I tried, speaking softer and smiling softly at her. She didn't do or say anything for a few moments, then slowly nodded.

I didn't know how to comfort her sometimes. She didn't want to talk about him when she needed to because she wasn't used to the 'opening up to friends because my heart is broken' thing.

She seemed more secluded and less energetic since he left for Paris. When he had mentioned he was going, I just thought if how great that is for him. And then it came to the day he left and how they acted towards each other at the airport that made me actually think 'oh my gosh, Melody'.

"He said he was fine. He's adjusting to the long hours. He's enjoying it there." She said. "He said he misses all of us. He misses me." She shook her head, rubbing her forehead. "Mel, you dint have to be struggling through this alone. I'm here if you want to talk about it." I said, resting a hand on hers.

"But what is there to talk about? He's gone, I miss him, end of story." She said. She looked up at me. "Annabeth, I don't know what's even happened to me. I just feel so - depressed." I sighed.

"It's only been a month since he left, I understand that you still miss him a lot. We all do. But you have to just throw yourself back at life, it's what he would want you to be doing." I said. I smiled and left her with that to think about as I made myself coffee.

Percy soon joined us, greeting Melody. I felt bad that here I was trying to ease her broken heart and my boyfriend is being all lovable and oblivious. We ate some cereal, chatting lightly amongst ourselves.

"Hey, we should go." Percy said, checking the time. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bag. "Bye Mel, see you later." I said, and she waved goodbye with a smile as we left.

We went to the hotel the press conference was being held at. Percy's mom had gotten super credit for her books after she published her first one, and had become one of the best sellers in her series.

We walked in and saw all the people arriving. Sally was chatting away to a group of people with Paul having a conversation with some guy nearby. We went and greeted him first. He smiled, hugging us. We went over to his mom, and waited as she was talking to someone.

The other people saw us and smiled. Sally stopped in the middle of her sentence and turned to see us. She grinned. "Percy, Annabeth! I'm so happy you could come." She gave us both a big hug and then apologized as she turned back ti her conversation.

We found a seat and I heard a beep on my phone. I frowned as I saw a message from one of my lecturing friends. It said to call her if I wasn't busy. So I did as it was still another half hour till this started.

"Hey Ann! Just talked to Bruce." She said, talking about our lecturer. "He's called for our lecture to be changed to today as he has something that has come up tomorrow." She said.

I sighed. "What time?" She was quiet for a moment. "It says here at ten thirty. That's in an hours time." I rubbed my forehead. "Yeah, okay. See you there." I said. She said goodbye and I put my phone in my bag. "Perce, something's come up. I have to go." I said.

He pouted. "Oh." He said. "Okay." I felt bad. This was important to his mom, and his mom was very important to us, so this was very frustrating. I sighed and I stood, gesturing I would be back. I went over to where Sally was getting a drink with this group of people.

"Sally, please do not hate me forever." I started, smiling sheepishly. She chuckled, turning to me. "My lecturer just changed my lecture to today in an hours time, and I can't miss it." I said.

She smiled. "Don't worry my dear, I'm sure you guys would probably get bored anyway." She said, making me chuckle. "Thank you Sally - you so don't have to go to my graduation now." I said, hugging her. "Oh please, it's not the end if the world!" She said, waving it off as if it were nothing.

"I just dint have anyone to keep poor Percy company and entertainment now." She joked, and we both looked over to where Percy was sitting. He raised an eyebrow with a smile and stood. I said goodbye and walked to him.

"You're so making me and the guys supper tonight." He said, making me laugh. "Fine. I'll see you later." I said, kissing his cheek and pulling away to walk out, but he pulled me back towards him and said, "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too." I said. He grinned, then let me go. I sighed as I walked out to get a cab to my apartment.

**~ That evening ~**

Will answered the door and smiled, giving me a hug. He let me in, us exchanging the normal 'I'm fine thanks and yourself' greeting. Percy was chatting with Kieran in the kitchen.

They both looked up and Percy beamed. "Hi, enjoy three hours of staring at the bald lecturer?" He asked, smirking at me. "Oh shut up. Just because your mom let you leave because I wasn't there isn't funny." I said, rolling my eyes as I went to their fridge and got out some wine.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Missed you too." He said, casually. "Bruce isn't the most pleasant person to have to listen to for a long time." Will mused. We laughed.

"So what are you making us for supper?" Kieran asked, joking around. "I ordered pizza." I simply said. Percy looked at me. "I thought you were actually making something. I could have done that myself." He said, shaking his head with a smile.

"Okay, first of all I am paying. Second of all, you really wanted me to burn down your kitchen?" They laughed and the Will flipped a book open that was on the table, Kieran checking a message on his phone. "Oh, uh, I had to ask you something." I asked Percy.

He nodded and I said, "Can you, just for some time, not come around to my place for a while?" He frowned. "I mean, it's so soon after Tony has left, and it is kind of like shoving the bitter sweetness into Mel's face with having you there." I explained.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mel still really upset?" Will asked, and I looked over to him, nodding. "Yeah." I said. He thought for a moment. "Can't you, like, talk to her and stuff? I thought girls were good at that kind of stuff?" He asked.

I chuckled. "I could, but she doesn't want to talk about him so there isn't much I can do." I said. It made me smile at how protective he was over her. So as we ate dinner and the evening came to an end, I said goodbye to the guys and Percy convinced me to let him walk be to my car.

As we reached my car, I turned to him. "Please tell me if Mel gets any more cheerful again - we hate seeing her down." He said. I smiled and he kissed me. I true he'd it and pulled away. "Sleep well." I said. He kissed my cheek once more then stepped back and let me get into my car and drive off.


	16. Meet Claire

**Chp 16  
Tony's POV**

I had gone through a lot of self conscious and anxiety problems growing up, but I had never thought you could struggle even more with a broken heart.

I missed Melody so much. The seine river reminded me of her beautiful eyes, the smells of freshly baked bread made me think of how she smelt and the sound of laughter always made me turn around and search the crowds to see who had laughed - if maybe the next time she might be the one laughing.

But she made it clear we over - and I'm already making this harder by wanting to call her everyday. I couldn't describe the constant emptiness in my heart - how I almost felt as if we had broken up due to a fight.

I sighed and tried to clear my mind. I looked down at the address and checked the building. I went in, immediately smelling freshly baked bread. "So we'll take a short break and then I'll be teaching you all how to make gnocchi. Please help you'd elf to some muffins and tea or coffee." I heard an ever so familiar voice say.

The inside of the building was really nice. There were stoves and nice long counters, with fridges and a big pantry. The whole room had a cozy feel to it, and was definitely a lovely place to be teaching cooking courses in Paris.

"Can I help you?" The familiar voice asked from behind me. I turned around and she gasped, me grinning down at her. "Ah! Tony!" She said, pulling me into a hug and starting to speak in French. She touched my face and my shoulders and hands, something she did after I used to get a meal right she used to show me how to cook.

"It's lovely to see you too, Claire." I replied in French. She switched back to English, saying, "What are you doing here? I thought you were all over the place?" I smiled. "I actually have recently been doing my studies in America the last three years and I was asked to come cook with Paulo Richardé while doing my masters here in culinary."

She gasped in delight. "Ah! Why didn't you try get a hold of me? I would have come seen you at the airport - we could have gone out and caught up." She said. I chuckled and said, "Well if you're available soon, I would love to cook for you."

She smiled. "That sounds like a good plan, my darling." She said. "Can I have a peak?" I asked, gesturing to her kitchen. She nodded and I gave a smile, making into it. I opened the fridge, looking over the array of ingredients she had available for the people.

Everything was nice and clean, nothing past due dates or dirty, and everything was good quality. I smiled as I picked up a bottle of crozes hermitage. "Best wine to cook with." We both mused in unison. She chuckled at how she had drummed that into my head.

The people slowly started coming back into the kitchen in dribs and drabs. They all looked pretty similar, so I guessed it was a family group. "Did you say you were studying culinary?" One of the lady's asked me. I nodded with a smile. "And she taught you?" She asked, gesturing to where Claire was just getting all her things ready for the next lesson.

"Yes she did. She was my chef when I was sixteen." I said. She looked very delighted. "My daughter also loves cooking. Maybe this will be a nice in site for her for when she leaves school to go to culinary school." She said.

She gave a smile before returning to her station. Claire came up to me. "I know what happens now. You chase me out your kitchen with a wooden spoon like you used to?" I asked, grinning. She laughed. "I only did that because you used to keep having testers on my food I was trying to cook." She said, making me laugh at the memories.

"Okay, we'll make plans. Bye Claire." I said, giving her a hug before turning and starting for the front door.

**~ The Next Evening ~**

Claire thanked me as I served up the ravioli and handed her a bowl. I sat down at the table with her and she took a bite. She groaned. "This is delicious, Tony!" She said, and I smiled. "I learnt from the best." I said.

She smiled softly at the compliment. "That's reminds me about your offer you were given to come cook here." She said, taking a sip of her wine. I nodded, chewing a bite of my food.

"Yeah, I was so happy when dad called me and told me the news." I said, the subject making me think about how I felt when I told Melody. She knew me better, and asked, "You don't say that so excitedly. You upset that you had to leave your friends there?"

I simply nodded, looking down at my food. She gasped, making me look up at her. "Tony Philips, don't tell me you broke the heart of some girl?" She said, shocked. I sighed, not answering.

"Tony, my dear. You should have asked her to come here with you." She said. "I did, but she is doing her studies and she has her family and friends there and - and it doesn't matter. We aren't together anymore." I said.

She sighed and I glanced up at her. "Seeing you tired is one thing, but seeing you heart broken makes me sad." She said. She always managed to read me like an open book and knew how I felt. She used to cook to accommodate my mood.

"I'm fine." I assured her. She only shook her head at me. "And your dad?" She asked sensing I didn't want to talk about Mel anymore. I had wondered for years if she used to have anything going on with my dad.

"He's fine. He's been engaged to this girl for a while. They haven't gotten married yet because he's been busy with work." I said. She looked shocked. "Oh." She said, her face in deep concentration. "He's engaged?" She asked. I nodded.

"I mean, I'm nearly the same age as this girl! I don't like her at all." I said. She sighed, and I wondered of she looked saddened. "And you haven't met anyone yet?" I asked her. She smiled softly. "Please, I am forty eight, I don't think anyone would date and old lady like myself. And I'm comfortable on my own." She said.

It was such a sad story. When she was younger, she had fallen in live with a man she met whom was married. He fell in love with her too, and he frequently visited her each day. They had a secret relationship till he had to leave to go back to England. She never heard from him after that.

It was so relieving to have someone like Claire to talk to when I didn't have anyone else her to talk to. It was like old times. I just hoped it would make me feel better about the move.


	17. New Love

**Chp 18  
Mel's POV**

I caught my breath as we walked into the dark room, tossing my clutch bag on the nearest bit of furniture. He closed the door and I leaned against it. He cupped my cheek and reconnected our lips again. He moved his hands to rest on my hips and I cupped his face in my hands.

We pulled away to catch our breath, his hot breath on my neck. "You want a drink?" He asked next to my ear. I chuckled, and could make out his shiny white teeth as he smiled. He pressed a kiss to my lips before walking off. I blinked a couple times to adjust my eyes to the light as he switched on his kitchen light.

I walked to where Mark was pouring two glasses of wine for ourselves. He turned to me, smiling as he handed me a glass. We clinked glasses and had a sip, never leaving each other's eyes. His bright green eyes looked into my blue ones, and made butterflies swarm in my stomach.

He put down his wine and shrugged off his jacket. He had taken me out for dinner to a really fancy restaurant. He wore a nice, slim cut suit and just managed to take my heart beat up to deathly racing even more than normal.

I put my glass down and slipped off my heels I had worn. They were silver diamanté heels, that complimented the blue, mis thigh length dress I had worn. I out my heels at the front door and walked back into the kitchen.

He had hung his jacket over the back of the chair at his kitchen counter. He put out a hand, and I smiled and laced my fingers in his as I took his offered hand and he lead me, each of us with our wine in hand, through his fancy room and onto a balcony.

I looked out at the beautiful view of he city lights of the concrete jungle. I took. Sip of my wine and put it on the little table that was in the balcony. I turned my back on the city, leaning against the railing as he stood in front of me.

I ran my hand through his now tousled blonde hair, and he smiled, putting down his glass. "Mel, did I mention how stunning you look?" He asked. I blushed and said, "You might have said so already."

He grinned. "That's good, I want you to know how beautiful you are." I smiled softly and kissed him. He kissed me back, resting his hands on my back. He rested his forehead against mine and I took a deep breath, smelling his Calvin Klein aftershave.

I shivered, a brisk wind chilling me. He put an arm around my shoulders and we went back inside. I took our empty glasses to the kitchen and he grabbed his suit jacket. He put it around my shoulders from behind, making me gasp.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "You wanna stay the night?" He asked, his breath tickling my neck and giving me goose bumps. It was such a tempting offer. Of course I wanted to lie in his comfortable looking bed with his arms around my waist and wake up to his face.

"I dunno." I said, only a little bit of sensibility peaking through the word. "Please?" He asked, kissing my neck. Okay, now I had to give in. "Okay, fine." I said. He turned me around, I chuckled at his ridiculous grin. We walked to his room and went in.

I sat on the edge of his bed and mentally groaned as I sank into the soft queen sized bed. Damn, I should start doing this more often. I closed my eyes and lay back on his bed, feeling so comfortable. I heard a deep chuckle and peeked through an eye to see him smiling at me as he slipped his shoes off and undid his belt, leaving it loose as he started to take off his tie.

I got up and helped him un button his soft, silky Lacoste shirt. He turned me around and I blushed as I put my hair over one shoulder and he unzipped my dress. He moved the straps off my shoulders and pulled the dress down till it was just hanging off my hips.

But, him being a gentle man, he threaded my arms through the sleeves of his lovely shirt and turned away to let me get dressed however I wanted. I slipped the dress off and buttoned up a few of the buttons and rolled up the sleeves of the shirt.

He finished hanging up his suit, having swapped it for his boxers. We got in the bed and he turned off the light. It only took my eyes a shirt while to adjust to the light. He rolled onto his stomach and looked down at me.

I cupped his cheek, stroking his cheek bone. He was absolutely perfect. He was studying medicine, was interested in me, owned such a beautiful apartment all to himself, drove one of the nicest cars I've ever driven in, and could cook good food.

That made me think of Tony a little. I missed his cooking and his fun bubbly personality. But he left - we are broken up and I have freedom to date anyone I want and don't have to feel guilty.

Mark kissed me gently for a few moments before pulling away and wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me to his chest. He warmed up my back at the feel of his strong muscles under the thin shirt separating our skin.

He made me smile and forget Tony. I'm happy - I'm allowed to be.

**~ Next morning ~**

I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my clutch. I turned to Mark and he smiled. "Sure you don't want me to drop you off?" He asked. I nodded and cupped his cheek, kissing him softy. "I'll see you -" he thought for a moment. "We'll make a plan." I said, and he smiled.

I left, getting a taxi to my and Annabeth's place. I found my keys ad unlocked the door. She was having a study session with a drawing buddy. I washed my face clean as I showered, feeling all relaxed and well rested.

I got out, drying my hair and doing simple day makeup. I changed into my sweatpants and a loose top, stretching my arms as I finished. I heard the door bell, and went to answer it.

I gave a friendly smile as I opened the door - but it quickly fell into a shocked look. I felt winded. I felt a little guilty, angry, confused. But he just smiled. "Hi Melody."

* * *

**_Ooh! Who do you think it is? ;) _**


	18. We Meet Again

**Chp 19  
Tony's POV**

I had never felt more giddy in my life. I wanted to cup her face, kiss her senseless, tell her how much I love her, hold her in my arms as if I hadn't been away for the last eight months. I here stood my Melody Cross, in the flesh looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi Mel." I said, giving a hopeful smile.

I couldn't heal it. I threaded my arms under hers and nestled my head in her neck as I hugged her tightly. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me back, going on her tip toes.

She stiffened and pulled away. She stepped aside to let me in. "Why are you here? You didn't mention you were coming the last time we spoke." She said, pulling her arms to her body. I looked at her unchanged face.

"It's a long story." I said, swallowing. She looked at me. "Well tell me over coffee." She said. So that's how I found myself sitting ext to her on the couch, drinking coffee. She looked at me with a smile.

"So, Paris? I'm sure it's really nice there." She said, trying to make this seem less awkward. I told her about the sites, the sounds, the work. She laughed as I told her about my first day of the job.

"And so it was such a compromising position with the head chefs daughter. And even better, the pipe decided to finally work and we got sopping wet." I said, laughing as I remembered the scene. "Oh my word, what did he do?" She asked, intrigued.

"He gave me a look but didn't say anything as he knows my dad is his investor. But it broke the ice and, despite trying to explain the situation, the guys think I'm great for 'trying to make a move'."

She chuckled. "So you didn't go any farther?" She joked, making me chuckle and leave that unanswered. "I dunno, have you meet someone yet?" I asked, holding my breath as I waited.

She slowly smiled, looking down at her coffee mug and nodded. "Yeah, I have." I felt gutted, my heart torn out, my whole trip feeling let down. She looked at me warily. "Oh." I said, trying to get my head straight. "I mean, uh, that's great. I'm happy for you." I said, giving a little smile.

She sighed and put down her mug. "Tony, I -" she thought for a moment and I put up my hand. "Melody, you aren't really going to give me the 'I'm sorry that this happened' talk. I know exactly what's going to be said - this has happened before." I said, predicting what might happen.

She sighed. "I don't even know how to do that. But I was going to remind you that we are broken up. That you are the one that left." She said.

"I know that - but you think this has changed how I feel about you? Mel, I feel the same about you from when I left."

"And how would I even know if you've changed?"

"I haven't! I'm the same guy. If I've changed, it's my French getting better."

"Well how do you know if I've changed?" She bursted out. "Tony, I had my heart broken when you left. I wasn't me for weeks. I've met someone that isn't treating me like a child, as if I'm fragile. I'm a women, and that's how I want to be treated."

I pulled back, shocked by her declaration. "Well then tell me you don't love me anymore. Tell me that, and I'll not bother you about this. I'll go back to France and I'll start looking for another you." I said.

She stared me in the eyes and I saw her eyes well up. "Tony, I don't know. You've messed me around really bad." She said.

I swallowed hard, knowing is had. "And I'm sorry Melody. But I can't just act like I don't feel anything for you - because I love you so much. And I've thought about you everyday since I left for Paris."

She shook her head. "I have a boyfriend now. If you think I can drop him easily and take you back, then I'm sorry for wasting your time. I can't just do that." She said. I was truly miserable.

I wanted to hear her say she loved me too. Wanted to hear she wants to still be with me. But she just made me see what an ass I am. I expected her to drop everything for me. How could I ever think that? I'm such a terrible person.

She wiped at her face. "Where are you staying?" She asked, trying to get off the subject. "I was just hoping that, if there is still space, I can stay with the guys for a while before going back." I said. She nodded, and I let the heart break sink in all over again.

**~ That evening ~**

I grinned, greeting all my old friends as they come in. I was busy cooking them supper at Annabeth's place. "Oh my, I can't believe you're actually here man." Percy said, smiling at me as he took a swig of his wine.

I chuckled and remembered something. "By the way, congrats on your engagement." I said, smiling at him and Annabeth. "Thanks." Annabeth said, smiling at me as she leaned into her fiancés side.

There was a knock at the door and Mel went to answer it. I was concentrating so hard on rolling out the dough that I didn't think about the person who came in. "Tony!" Will said, throwing a dish towel at me and getting my attention again as I zoned out. I looked up to see them all looking amused at me.

"Sorry, jet lag." I said, running a hand through my hair. "This is Mark Davids." Melody introduced. I noticed there intertwined fingers and swallowed, realizing this was the new boyfriend. But I gave him my best smile and said, "Hi, Tony Phillips."

Will and Annabeth seemed to look warily between us but didn't say a word. They all took a seat at the counter table to catch up. "So, Paris is good?" Kieran asked. I nodded smiling down at dough I was just finishing rolling out.

"It's great. Really enjoying it." I said. "And how's cooking with this 'world class chef'?" Annabeth asked, being her usual interested self in people lives.

"It's am amazing opportunity. Long hours where I have to go straight from lessons to work and then have to work till late in the evening, but I enjoy it. What I'm leading up to doing." I said, busily getting the pot of filling for my pasta parcels.

"Anything exciting ever happen?" Will asked, taking a sip of his beer. Mel smirked and said, "He gets caught by his boss in a compromising position with his bosses daughter on his first day." She said, laughing.

The others laughed at me as I grinned at the story. I proceeded to start explaining. "She was getting grounded or something for going out to a party. We were in the pantry and I was standing over her, getting something."

"I can already imagine what happened." Percy said, chuckling as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So just as she stands up, I'm leaning forward to get something that is past her stomach height. And her dad walks in and we both look up, both red faced at what happened." I said, shaking my head at my stupid incident.

"I'm surprised you weren't fired." Will said, laughing hard.

"So obviously rumors started and I apparently now had a quickie in the pantry with Charnè according to the guys I work with." I finished off. They all couldn't contains themselves.

I popped the now done parcels into boiling water. "So Mark, what you studying?" I asked, trying to get off the subject. He smiled. "Neurosurgery." He said. Even better. He's good looking, blonde, tanned, and a smart ass. Shit.

"So when do you go back?" Mel asked, biting her lip. I thought for a moment. "About two weeks time." I said, sighing as I stirred the pot with the pasta parcels. "What you even down for?" Kieran asked, stealing the wine bottle to fill up his glass.

"My dad was meant to be getting married and then, uh, stuff happened, and I had already booked the tickets and decided I would come visit my favorite people ever." I said, smiling at them.

"What happened with your dad and Crystal?" Mel asked, intrigued. I chuckled. "Turns out my dad and Claire had a fling when I used to live there and then when he came to visit me just after I arrived there, they started seeing each other again and he called off the wedding to see Claire and all that crap he does." I said, shaking my head.

She hit my arm. "All that happens months ago and you don't even tell me?" She asked, laughing as I rubbed my arm. I chuckled. "Sorry." I apologized. After supper, we all settled for a cup of coffee. I was so tired, I was basically falling asleep on the couch.

The only person who noticed was me, as she sat across from me with Mark, and she kept glancing over to me. "Shame guys, Tony's jet lagged and he made supper. I think you should take him back to your place." She said, something she would have said before we started dating.

"Maybe he's just had one too many glasses of wine." Kieran said. "Ha ha ha, nice joke." I said, rolling my eyes with a smile. "Well I'll take him back. You guys can relax." Percy said, being a good friend and standing. He kissed Annabeth's cheek and hugged Mel goodbye. I gave everyone a wave before retiring to my old place.

* * *

_**Hope to get in two chapters tomorrow afternoon :) Night!**_


	19. Who To Love

**Chp 19  
Mel's POV**

I blinked my eyes to come back from my day dream as I heard the front door. Mark walked in, looking really tired and worn down. His blonde hair was all ruffled - when he was working long hours on something he tended to run his hand through his hair a lot.

I saw the time was just after nine in the evening. He gave a little smile as he saw me. He sighed, putting his stuff down. "Hey." He said, coming to me and threading his fingers through mine whilst resting his forehead against mine. "Hi." I said, smiling as he gently pressed his lips to mine. He drew back and his face was in deep concentration for a moment.

"Oh shit, we had dinner reservations. I was going to take you out." He said, face palming. "I knew there was something I forgot. I'm sorry Mel, if you want I can make reservations tomorrow evening, or -" he started.

I interrupted him by pressing my lips to his. He sighed and kissed back. "Don't stress, it doesn't matter." I said, giving a little smile. It really didn't matter - I was also tired.

He yawned and switched the kettle on. I knew this move. He was going to have espresso to stay awake and then study till late in the evening and then be tired in the morning. I cupped his cheek so he could look at me. "I think you should go have a relaxing shower and then jump in bed." I suggested.

He was hesitant. "Babe, you're tired. I can see that. You'll only feel worse in the morning." I tried to reason. He sighed and let me switch the kettle off and take him to his room. I helped un button his shirt, kissing his cheek when I was done and leaving him to finish undressing and to shower.

I cleaned up all his things for him, straightening his papers and picking up his jacket. One good thing about dating a future neurosurgeon - he's extremely neat and hardly anything is out of order.

I went to his room again and got a pair of my sweat pants and a tank top. I sat on the edge of the bed, slowly plaiting my hair. I closed my eyes and let my mind slowly wander. I opened my eyes again as I felt the bed dip.

I turned around and saw him smiling softly at me, his one knee leaning against the edge of the bed. He came around and sat next to me on my side of the bed. He softly stroked my cheek. "I love you, Melody." He said.

It took my breath away. He had never told me that in the past five months we've been dating. "I love you too, Mark." I said, looking into his beautiful eyes. He cupped my cheek and kissed me. I parted my lips and kissed him sweetly.

I closed my eyes when we lay in each other's arms, loving the warmth and protection I felt in his arms.

**~ Next morning ~**

I fluttered my eyes open to something new. I was used to waking up and having him resting his study notes on me as he learnt from the early hours in bed. But instead I saw the time was 6:30am and he still had an arm around my waist, holding me close to his chest.

He shifted, rubbing his thumb against my hand that was linked in his. I smiled and rubbed his hand with my thumb, signaling I was awake. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, making me turn over.

"Morning." He said, propping himself on his elbow, his blonde ruffled hair looking golden in the peeking sunlight. I smiled softly and said, "Morning." We just looked at each other like that for a few moments.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about forgetting about our date and carrying on with the study group. There was just so much to go over and stuff that it slipped my mind." He apologized again. I chuckled at his apology.

"Mark, honestly I didn't feel up to going out anyway. And I guess working late meant you sleeping in a little longer this morning." I said.

He smiled. "I think I have the most amazing girlfriend ever." He said, cupping my cheek. I smiled against his lips as he pressed his lips to mine. I blissfully parted my lips and carried on kissing him.

We broke apart and he smiled at me. A message appeared on my phone, so I leaned over and got my phone. I opened up the message.

"Up for early morning pancakes made by yours truly? :)" - Tony.

I smiled as I opened the picture which was of him smiling at the camera as he mixed pancake mix, someone else taking the photo. "You up to taste the best pancakes on earth?" I asked, smiling at Mark.

**~ fifteen minutes later ~**

I knocked and opened the front door to the guys' apartment. I grinned as I saw Annabeth sitting by the kitchen counter with a glass of orange juice and Tony making pancakes. Mark helped me slip off my leather jacket and hung it up for me.

"Morning." I said, hugging Annabeth. "Morning Mel, how you?" She asked. "Good." I said, smiling. As Mark and Ann greeted each other, I went and gave a soft kiss on Tony's cheek. It was just a friendly greeting. Was I maybe rubbing the salt in the wound by showing up with Mark?

"How you?" He asked, grinning at me. I smiled. "Good and you?" I asked. "Starved." He said, making me chuckle. Mark came up and smiled at Tony, shaking his hand in greeting. "Howzit?" He said, friendly.

Tony greeted him and returned to cooking. "So where the others?" I asked. She pointed to the bedroom door and I chuckled. "Explains it." I said. We all looked to the door as Percy came in, stretching out his arms.

He was walking in just his boxers, and towards the washing machine. He stopped to kiss Ann's cheek on the way and said, "Morning all." He bent down, getting out a new top and pulling it on. "I can't believe you're up this early." Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't going to get up, but it smelt so good." He said, glancing to where Tony was busy. We all laughed at him. We chatted lightly for a little while, watching as he effortlessly made the pancakes. Will and Kieran appeared looking dozy as always. Will kissed my cheek and Kieran smiled form across the table.

"Tony - what happened with your hand?" Kieran asked, frowning at his hand. Tony glanced at his hand, and we all seemed to notice a thin scar trailing up his hand and under his shirt. "Uh, I think it was an accident with a knife." He said, simply, then carried on.

It bothered me for some reason. He never mentioned Claire and his dad getting together, he never mentioned this scar - was there anything else he wasn't telling me? Should it bother me in any case.

After breakfast we went our separate ways, me going to Annabeth and my place. I was just preparing my stuff for my lesson and Annabeth was sitting on my bean bag chair on the floor. "So, you and Mark getting serious?"

I didn't turn around to look at her in fear she would laugh at my bright red face. "Yeah, maybe - I don't know." I said. She chuckled. "Why? Do you think we're getting very serious?" I asked, biting my lil as I turned around to face her.

She smiled. "Maybe, but he's a great guy, I don't doubt him at all." She studied my face for a second. "Why? Didn't he ask you anything?"

I shook my head. "Is it because of Tony?" She asked, tentatively. I swallowed and nodded slightly. "I don't know! I mean, everything has seemed so perfect with Mark like it's meant to be. And then Tony came back, and confused me because I'm in love with both of them."

She didn't say anything, just looked at me. "Please, say something." I begged.

"Why do I have to say anything?" She asked, sitting forward.

"Because I don't know what to do, Ann!" I said. She stood and pulled me down so we were sitting on the bed. "Mel, I can't decide who you really do love for you. You only know that. Even if you think you don't, you really do." She said.

"I know - but I don't know. I mean, Tony and Mark are different in some ways. But they're both amazing." I said. "I mean, you have the prefect relationship. You should know."

She pulled one knee to her chest. "Firstly, we aren't perfect, by far. We just accept our differences and agree to disagree." She pointed out. "And Percy was most definitely not the first guy I really liked. I dated a lot of guys before he had the guts to actually make a move. But your first boyfriend is not necessarily going to be the love of your life."

I sighed. "Tony is always going to want to cook, and he's going to want to work long hours because it's what he loves doing. But it keeps him one place, and he definitely won't be going anywhere once he's settled."

"Mark on the other hand is going into the medicals a bit, like you doing psychology. But he's always going to work till late in the night or early morning. He's always going to be home late. And no matter who you decide you really do love, it's going to have the same problem that broke part you and Tony - Long hours and moving somewhere new."

I soaked it in for a few moments, staring down at the wood floor. "Melody, you're different. You're always going to want to be by your family. You want people to feel optimistic and happy. You want to have relationships where you spend quality time with the people you love."

I looked at her. She gave a little before getting up and touching my shoulder as she walked past me. "You're going to be late."


	20. The Girl with the Dandelion Tattoo

**Chp 20  
Kieran's POV**

Pizza must be the most amazing creation on earth. I brushed off the crumbs of the beautiful olive, peppers and pepperoni pizza on a napkin and sat back taking a sip of my beer.

I stared out at the city of lights, taking advantage of the windless evening by sitting on the roof and enjoying my meal. I had my old camping lantern with me, providing some light.

I had gotten a phone call from my brother, Henry, to say he had proposed to Kirsten - and she had said yes. Apparently everyone at home was supper excited and were looking forward to getting plans started.

I was happy for them too. How can't I be? Although it sounds mean, if she had t cheated on me with him, they wouldn't be happy. And I was fine with the break up now, I was used to the bachelor lifestyle.

Obviously I had dated a couple girls in the past two years - it's just never been serious. I wasn't sure what I was looking for in girls, I wasn't sure when I felt happy in a relationship. I was just at the dead end at the moment. But I was fine with me, myself and I for a bit.

I looked up as I heard the roof door open and close. My eyes were adjusted to the slight darkness so I could easily make out that it was a girl. She had very blonde hair, that went darker at the ends, tied up in a messy high ponytail.

She wore a pair of skinny jeans with ankle length boots, a loose top and a jacket. Light was illuminated as she took out a fire lighter and lit a cigarette. She leaned against the balcony, inhaling the smoke before blowing it out.

"You not cold?" I asked, catching her eye. She shrugged, turning to face me. "Grew up in Alaska, cold doesn't bother me." She said. I chuckled at her remark. "Explains a lot." I said. She smirked and pushed off the wall, walking to come sit on the chair next to me.

"Kieran Johns." I said, putting out a hand. She smiled. "Callie Dominic." She introduced herself, shaking my hand with her free hand. She sat back and took another inhale of smoke. "What brought you here?"

She looked over the city lights. "Studies. And actual life." I chuckled.

"What you studying?" I asked, taking another sip of my beer.

She simply shrugged at the question. "I want to be a writer." She said. "But I'm afraid the depth of my thoughts and my cynical self can make my writing not be what others want to read."

She said it in such a way that it made me look at her again and wonder how she thinks, how she works. "Have you ever wanted to know how long it takes for your mind to wonder from a point?" She asked.

I thought about the question. "Five seconds - the average brain can't concentrate on a single object for too long. We are consumed by distractions, constantly having sugar activated bodies, restless selves that want to break free from our constraining lives."

I didn't dare speak, too eager to hear more. "It takes around five seconds to judge someone by their appearance. And it can take one conversation to judge a person by their inner thoughts."

She looked at me. "Too bad people lie these days to be liked." She said, smirking. She blew out some smoke. "I won't be offended if my words disturbed you - if I disturbed you - and you want to leave so you no longer have to sit with the un ordinary girl."

I just smiled. "Trust me, darling, I'm not going anywhere."

**~ Two Weeks Later ~**

I grinned at Callie's laugh, her leaning into my side as we enjoyed another one of our favorite 'supper-on-the-roof' evenings. She shook her head, chuckling and wiping at her eyes as she had been laughing so hard.

"I don't think so." She replied to my joke. I put a playful arm around her shoulders, and she surprisingly moved into my side. I had become accustomed to the sound of her voice, her quirky personality and her cynical side.

I noticed the cigarette in her hand and slipped my hand to hers. I easily took it out her fingers. She looked shocked for a second as she thought I was going to take a puff myself, but I just looked her in the eyes and said, "You shouldn't smoke."

She chuckled as I stubbed the deathly cigarette on the ground and through it in the bag that had our finished food. She blew out the bit of smoke that was in her mouth and said, "As my mom keeps telling me."

I smiled softly, although I really hoped she would stop. "I'm serious." I said, looking at her. She sighed and looked to me. "Kieran, don't worry about me. I can look after myself." She said, giving a smile.

As she turned away from me to get something out her bag I , yet again, noticed the dandelion tattoo on her shoulder blade, the seeds being blown across her right shoulder. "How many tattoo's have you got?"

She turned back smirking. "You'll have to find out now, won't you." She said. My skin felt hot as she said it. Was that an indirect invitation? Obviously I had thought about the feel of her skin on my fingertips the past few days.

She was different, not ordinary. And I think that is exactly what I'm looking for.


End file.
